Love Dust (Love Again, Just Once)
by Choi Moon Gyu
Summary: [C-3] "Ada apa, Dear? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" / "Setidaknya buat sendiri peraturan itu di kepalamu jika kau masih menghormati haraboeji—dan aboeji." / "Darimana kau tahu alamat apartemenku, Siwon-ssi?" / "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini di dalam kamar hyungku?" / "Jino? Siapa itu?"/. Super Junior fic. WonKyu and others. BL/Sho-Ai/BoysxBoys. Warning inside.
1. Teaser dan Prolog

**Title**: Love Dust (Love Again, Just Once)

**Main Cast**: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

**Other Cast**: Super Junior, Super Junior-M, SM The Ballad, Kyu-Line's member, TVXQ, f(x), TRAX, Kangta, BoA

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, lil' bit Family

**Length**: Chaptered (Teaser)

**Disclaimer**: Cast milik dirinya sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka

**Warning**: Boys Love, OoC, miss typo(s), umur tidak sesuai, beberapa marga yang berganti

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Cinta...**

**.**

"Aku menyukainya—ani, aku mencintainya. Menurutmu, apakah ia juga mencintaiku?"

"..."

**.**

**...yang menjadi debu.**

**.**

"Ka-kalian bohong—kan?"

"..."

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Kalian tidak—argh! Katakan sesuatu, kumohon..."

"..."

"Jadi itu semua benar? Kau—kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku,kan? Kenapa kau—ukh—apa setega itu kalian membuat hatiku hancur seperti ini? Pengkhianat. Kalian pengkhianat!"

**.**

**Ingin merasakannya kembali...**

**.**

"Aku memang tak pantas merasakannya."

"Merasakan apa? Jangan bodoh, Kyu. Kau tahu semua orang berhak merasakan cinta."

"..."

"Akan aku buktikan bahwa kau pun berhak merasakannya. Akan aku buat kau terus menerus merasakan cinta, terus dan terus hingga kau bahkan tak punya waktu untuk merasakan perasaan lainnya."

**.**

**...kembali mencintai.**

**.**

"Terima kasih. Berkatmu sekarang aku menyadarinya. Aku mencintainya—"

"—dulu. Sekarang kau hanya akan mencintaiku."

"..."

"Benar begitu—kan?"

"...Tidak."

"..."

"Aku masih mencintainya—"

"..."

"—aku tak mungkin bisa melupakannya."

**.**

**Hanya satu kali ini saja.**

**.**

"Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku yang mencintaimu. Tak masalah, kan?"

"...Baiklah."

"Terima—"

"Hanya untuk kali ini saja."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 00: Prolog**

.

.

"Kesempatanmu hanya satu kali ini. Manfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin." Hening sejenak. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau menerimanya?"

"..."

"Ayolah. Aku tahu kau tak memiliki pilihan lain. Kau beruntung aku masih memberimu kesempatan emas seperti ini."

"..."

Terdengar helaan napas wujud kekesalan. "Kesabaranku ada batasnya, _dear_. Jadi, terima atau tidak?"

"..."

"Baiklah, jika ka—"

"Aku terima."

"Eoh?"

Tarikan napas berat dilakukannya. "Aku terima—tawaranmu."

Senyuman antusias tak dapat disembunyikan laki-laki yang lebih tua. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus lembut surai madu laki-laki yang lebih muda. "Bagus."

"Lagipula," Laki-laki yang mendapat perlakuan lembut itu tersenyum tipis, senyum yang tersirat keperihan di dalamnya seakan-akan keputusan yang baru diambilnya itu amatlah berat. Sayang laki-laki yang masih tampak menawan diusianya yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu tak menangkap kemirisan dibalik senyumannya. Ia masih terbuai pada kehalusan surai madu yang sedikit ikal milik laki-laki muda itu. "Seperti yang Anda katakan, saya tidak punya pilihan lain."

.

.

TBC

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

**Love Dust (Love Again, Just Once)**

A **WonKyu** fanfiction by **Choi Moon Gyu**

**Main Cast**: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

**Other Cast**: (Choi) Kangta, Park Jungsoo, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Shin Donghee, Cho Jino

(cast akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, lil' bit Family

**Length**: Chaptered (1/?)

**Disclaimer**: Cast milik dirinya sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka

**Warning**: Boys Love / Shounen-Ai, OoC, miss typo(s), umur tidak sesuai, beberapa marga yang berganti

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 01: Love Dust, He's A New Comer**

.

.

Shinhwa University, sebuah universitas swasta yang berada di kawasan perumahan elit Seoul. Tak sedikit orang yang berlomba-lomba memasuki universitas ini, menjadi mahasiswa dari universitas yang terkenal akan kualitas tanpa batas dengan kuantitas terbatas. Banyak pula para calon mahasiswa yang harus menelan pahitnya kekecewaan karena kursi yang terbatas di universitas elit ini.

Suatu hal yang membanggakan apabila seseorang bisa lolos ujian masuk dan menjadi mahasiswa Universitas Shinhwa. Telah beredar bukti nyata bahwa semua lulusan dari universitas ini akan sukses saat mulai menapaki karirnya. Bahkan, orang-orang yang katanya lulus berbekalkan dompet yang tebal dan otak pas-pasan pun akan berubah menjadi orang dengan otak cerdas dan jenius dibidang yang digelutinya. Makanya, tak heran orang-orang rela merogoh dompet lebih dalam asalkan bisa menjadi mahasiswa universitas ini.

Tak ada yang tahu sistem belajar-mengajar seperti apa yang diterapkan dalam Universitas Shinhwa, kecuali mahasiswa-mahasiswa dan pihak dalam universitas itu sendiri. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa dosen-dosennya yang berbobotlah yang berperan penting dibalik kesuksesan para mahasiswanya. Ada pula yang berpendapat bahwa pihak yayasan yang turun tangan langsung di dalamnyalah yang mempengaruhi kualitas para mahasiswanya. Banyak pendapat mengenai universitas ini. Pendapat yang tersebar dari mulut ke mulut orang-orang yang penasaran akan rahasia kesuksesan Universitas Shinhwa dalam menempa mahasiswanya.

Diantara pendapat-pendapat itu, terdapat satu pendapat yang membuat mahasiswa-mahasiswa Universitas Shinhwa akan menahan senyuman mereka saat mendengarnya. Yaitu pendapat yang tanpa seorang pun diluar sana yang tahu bahwa hal itu adalah benar adanya. Pendapat bahwa campur tangan sang rektor bertangan dingin secara langsung setiap harinya lah yang meningkatkan kualitas tiap mahasiswanya.

Siapa mahasiswa Shinhwa University yang tak mengenal rektor mereka yang menawan itu? Meski usianya telah memasuki pertengahan tiga puluhan, rektor tampan mereka tampak bagaikan model pria yang masih seusia dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa senior di sana. Hampir setiap hari mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu akan bertemu dengan rektor mereka, baik itu di ruangan kelas maupun di aula kampus.

Jangan pernah tertipu pada penampilan muda sang rektor. Karena meski ia terlihat masih terlalu muda untuk menjabat sebagai rektor universitas elit sekelas Shinhwa University, pengalamannya di universitas itu sudah sekelas dengan dosen-dosen senior di sana. Semenjak ia remaja, bahkan sejak ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar, hari-harinya selalu dilewati dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Shinhwa University, baik itu dari kakeknya yang merupakan pemilik yayasan Shinhwa maupun dari ayahnya yang merupakan rektor terdahulu sebelum dirinya.

Rektor yang menjadi dambaan seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Shinhwa University itu tak hanya tampan dan kaya, ia juga ramah pada seluruh warga Shinhwa University. Bahkan, senyum keramahannya itu menurun pada adiknya yang saat ini berkuliah di universitas milik kakek mereka itu di tahun ketiga.

Hal itu tentunya membuat baik itu mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi universitas itu selalu mendambakan pagi hari, dimana sang rektor menawan mereka akan tiba di kawasan kampus disusul oleh sang adik dengan mobil yang berbeda. Memandangi dua orang pria yang bagai pinang dibelah dua itu menjadi motivasi tersendiri bagi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sana, sehingga pagi hari adalah waktu di mana kampus itu penuh sesak oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang menunggu kedatangan kedua pangeran itu sebelum memulai kegiatan pembelajaran sepanjang hari itu.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, pagi ini pun suasana kampus sudah cukup ramai. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, tapi mahasiswa yang bahkan memiliki jam kuliah sore pun sudah siap sedia di tempat yang menurut mereka strategis untuk mengamati dua pangeran kampus yang akan tiba sebentar lagi. Mereka menanti dengan sabar, beberapa bahkan membawa makanan ringan masing-masing sebagai cemilan untuk menunggu.

Saat-saat yang ditunggu pun tiba. Seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menunggu di dekat gerbang dan di dekat lahan parkir langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat sebuah Audi R hitam metalik memasuki kawasan kampus. Beberapa merasa heran karena tak biasanya mobil hitam itu yang tampak tiba lebih dulu dari mobil Mercedes silver milik rektor mereka, tapi sebagian lagi memilih tak peduli. Mungkin rektor mereka sedang tidak masuk, begitulah pikir mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, saat perawakan berotot pemilik Audi hitam itu keluar dari mobil kebanggaannya, sebuah Mercedes silver menyusul memasuki kawasan kampus dan berhenti di tempat parkir khusus tak jauh dari mobil adiknya terparkir. Laki-laki bertubuh atletis yang tak lain adalah adik dari rektor Shinhwa University itu melirik ke arah datangnya mobil itu sekilas, sebelum kembali meneruskan langkahnya memasuki gedung kampus, seakan tak peduli pada apa yang akan kakaknya itu lakukan. Hingga tak lama kemudian, sosok dewasa sang rektor keluar dari mobil mewahnya lengkap dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya. Ia tak sadar—atau mungkin sadar tapi memilih tak peduli—pada beberapa mahasiswi yang menjerit tertahan menatap senyumannya itu.

Berbeda dengan adiknya yang langsung masuk ke gedung universitas, Choi Kangta, sang rektor berkarisma itu, terlebih dahulu menatap gerbang kampus yang menjulang kokoh memagari area kampusnya sebelum berbalik dan menjauh dari mobil mewahnya.

"Well, selamat menjalani hari pertamamu, dear." gumamnya dengan senyuman yang masih melekat di wajah rupawannya.

.

.

.

"Cih,"

Sesosok menawan salah satu dari dua pangeran Shinhwa itu mendesis sinis, suatu hal yang sangat langka terjadi. Beruntung saat ini koridor yang dilaluinya sepi seperti biasa. Terkadang ia bersyukur menjadi cucu pemilik yayasan Shinhwa, ia dapat menikmati fasilitas mewah seperti koridor pribadi yang hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang boleh melewatinya. Setidaknya beberapa temannya yang ia perbolehkan menggunakan koridor itu masih belum tampak sehingga ia bisa mengekspresikan ketidaksukaannya tanpa takut salah satu temannya akan menanggapi kesinisannya pagi ini dengan tak kalah sinisnya.

"Dasar pria tua tak sadar usia."

Gerutuan-gerutuan pelan masih terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Berbagai memori mengenai kejadian malam sebelumnya kembali memenuhi benaknya. Ia tersadar saat mendapati kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aish! Sadarlah, Choi Siwon. Kau tahu kakakmu itu seperti apa. Ia akan berhenti begitu dirinya puas."

Choi Siwon, putera kedua dari Choi Kiho sekaligus adik dari Choi Kangta sang rektor Shinhwa University lagi-lagi hanya dapat membuang kekesalannya dengan gerutuannya. Kedua tangannya terangkat mengusap wajah rupawannya saat pikirannya kembali terasa berat.

"Sial," Tangannya beralih mencengkeram rambut hitam lebat miliknya. "Kalian benar-benar membuatku gila."

.

.

.

Suasana di sebuah ruangan kelas di gedung kampus Shinhwa University mendadak sunyi saat terdengar sebuah suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Semua mata menatap penasaran ke arah interupsi kecil itu, termasuk sang dosen yang tengah mengajar di sana. Saat dosen muda itu beranjak untuk membuka pintu kelas, ia sedikit terhenyak saat mendapati sebuah wajah yang sebelumnya pernah ia lihat di sebuah foto di mejanya pagi ini. Dosen laki-laki berwajah ramah itu segera menampilkan senyum andalannya saat mendapati ekspresi takut-takut yang ditunjukkan laki-laki kurus di hadapannya.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun?"

Senyumannya berubah menjadi kekehan pelan saat laki-laki di hadapannya semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Umm, joesonghamnida, seonsaengnim. Saya terlambat di hari pertama saya di kelas Anda."

"Gwaenchana," Dosen muda itu melirik sekilas keadaan kelasnya yang mulai ribut mempertanyakan siapa kira-kira yang tengah ia ajak bicara. "Choi-sajangnim sudah memberitahuku bahwa kau mungkin akan terlambat."

Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya 'Cho Kyuhyun' itu sontak mengangkat wajahnya, membuat dosen muda itu terhenyak sesaat saat mendapati sepasang iris karamel menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut yang terkesan polos.

"Ne? C-Choi—sajangnim?"

"Ne." Anggukan singkat diberikan dosen muda itu setelah tersadar dari keterpukauannya tadi. "Dan dari pada kau semakin menambah waktu terlambatmu masuk kelas, sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang juga."

"A-ah. Ne. Joesonghamnida, seonsaengnim."

Laki-laki bersurai madu itu segera memasuki kelasnya saat dosen di depannya menyingkir dari pintu memberikannya jalan untuk masuk. Dengungan para mahasiswa di kelas itu semakin terdengar saat ia berdiri di samping layar proyektor yang tengah menampilkan wajah seorang penyanyi ballad legendaris Korea.

"_Attention, class_. Kita memiliki teman baru hari ini." Dosen muda yang telah kembali berdiri di depan mejanya tertawa kecil saat menyadari kata-katanya yang seperti memperkenalkan murid baru di sebuah sekolah dasar. "Yah, ada baiknya jika orangnya langsung yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Silahkan, Cho-ssi."

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida, seonsaengnim." Laki-laki bermarga Cho itu menarik napasnya panjang sebelum mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mulai hari ini aku resmi menjadi mahasiswa Shinhwa University jurusan Art-Music tahun pertama. Mohon bantuannya."

Bisikan-bisikan tak percaya mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di ruangan itu semakin jelas terdengar saat Cho Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sebagai salam perkenalan. Tentu saja mereka tampak tak percaya. Shinhwa University adalah universitas yang setiap jurusannya hanya menerima 40 mahasiswa baru setiap tahunnya. Apapun yang terjadi, aturan kuantitas yang berlaku sejak lama di universitas itu tak pernah dilanggar. Apabila ada seorang mahasiswa baru yang masuk di saat ujian semester akan dilakukan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua bulan lagi, itu berarti kemungkinannya hanya ada dua. Jika mahasiswa itu tidak memiliki kekayaan yang tak akan habis tujuh turunan, maka ia adalah seseorang dengan tingkat kejeniusan yang tinggi.

Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mengamati pakaian yang dikenakan sang mahasiswa baru. Mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya, laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu memakai pakaian bermerk yang pastinya tidak murah. Wajahnya pun terlihat seperti wajah orang pintar. Entah yang mana kira-kira kelebihan yang dimiliki sang mahasiswa baru. Ataukah ia jenius dan kaya raya di saat bersamaan? Jika memang benar begitu, maka Cho Kyuhyun harus bersiap menerima serangan dari para mahasiswi yang sepertinya sudah siap mendirikan _fansclub_ untuknya.

Hei, lihat saja wajahnya yang terlihat tampan dan manis di saat yang bersamaan. Hilangkan ekspresi tak nyaman di wajahnya, dipastikan wajah rupawan laki-laki itu akan semakin jelas terlihat.

"_Okay, class_. Harap tenang." Dosen muda yang mulai merasakan suasana kian ramai oleh celotehan muridnya itu mulai mengambil alih situasi. Ia kembali menatap mahasiswa barunya saat suasana sudah kembali tenang. "Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, namaku Park Jungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Park-seonsaengnim. Dan sekarang, silahkan duduk di tempat yang kau suka."

Cho Kyuhyun kembali membungkukkan badannya ke arah sang dosen sebelum berbalik dan menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela di bagian belakang. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kursinya, bisikan-bisikan penuh tanya masih memenuhi pendengarannya. Setelah ia mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman, barulah Park-seonsaengnim yang sejak tadi mengikuti arah tujuannya kembali bersuara.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan materi kita. Ballad sudah dikenal di Korea semenjak —"

Cho Kyuhyun diam-diam menarik napas lega saat bisikan-bisikan tentangnya tak terdengar lagi. Ia mulai mengeluarkan catatannya untuk mencatat materi yang tengah diterangkan Park-seonsaengnim. Belum sempat ia berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya, ucapan dosen muda itu saat ia masih berdiri di luar kelas kembali terngiang olehnya.

"_Gwaenchana. Choi-sajangnim sudah memberitahuku bahwa kau mungkin akan terlambat."_

Choi-sajangnim? Choi—Kangta sajangnim?

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergolak di dadanya.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Mahasiswa baru? Di bulan-bulan seperti ini?"

"Eung," Sebuah anggukan diberikan laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu pada temannya. "Tadi ia sekelas denganku di kelasnya Park-seonsaengnim."

"Omo—" Laki-laki kurus yang menjadi lawan bicaranya berdecak pelan. "Apa dia kaya? Atau jenius?"

"Molla," Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Dilihat dari apa yang ia pakai, sepertinya ia cukup kaya. Wajahnya juga bukan wajah orang bodoh."

"Hm," Lawan bicaranya tampak hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Laki-laki berperawakan mungil dengan tulang pipi yang sedikit menonjol menambahkan kesan manis diwajahnya itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kantin. Tampak olehnya beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi duduk berkelompok sambil membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Kantin hari ini memang ramai seperti biasanya. Untung saja ia dan temannya tadi masih sempat kebagian meja. Ia malas jika harus membawa makanannya ke taman luar yang pastinya mulai dingin karena musim gugur yang segera berakhir.

Saat tengah memandang ke arah antrian para mahasiswa yang menunggu makan siangnya di sudut lain kantin, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang laki-laki kurus yang tadi sempat menjadi topik pembicaraannya. Tanpa sadar, laki-laki mungil itu melambaikan tangannya antusias.

"Siapa yang kau panggil?" temannya yang mendapati tingkah lakunya itu bertanya sambil mengikuti arah pandangnya. Tampak olehnya seorang laki-laki jangkung bersurai madu tengah tersenyum canggung ke arah mereka.

"Si Mahasiswa Baru,"

Matanya membulat saat mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki jangkung yang dilihatnya tadi, dan mendapati sosok yang dicarinya sudah hampir mencapai meja mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Kulihat sudah tidak ada meja kosong lagi di sini." Laki-laki kurus itu memandangi temannya yang terlihat tersenyum ramah pada mahasiswa baru yang sekarang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ah, kamsahamnida, um..."

"Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook. Kita sekelas di kelasnya Park-seonsaengnim."

"A-ah. Ne. Kamsahamnida, Ryeowook-ssi."

Laki-laki kurus itu masih memperhatikan Cho Kyuhyun yang menarik kursi di sebelahnya dan mendudukinya. Ia melemparkan senyuman lebarnya pada mahasiswa baru di sampingnya saat tatapan mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

"Annyeong. Lee Hyukjae imnida."

Cho Kyuhyun tampak canggung menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki teman Kim Ryeowook itu. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida."

Ryeowook terkekeh geli melihat interaksi dua orang yang duduk di depannya. "Santai saja, Kyuhyun-ssi. Hyukie orang yang baik, kok."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum canggung menanggapi perkataan Ryewook. Ia tampak menyibukkan diri dengan makan siangnya tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang tengah mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

"Err, Kyuhyun-ah. Boleh kupanggil begitu?" Ryeowook kembali membuka suara. Tampaknya ia tengah berusaha untuk berteman dengan mahasiswa baru yang menurutnya misterius itu.

"Ne, Ryeowook-ssi. Kau boleh memanggilku begitu."

Kim Ryeowook tersenyum sumringah. "Kalau begitu, kau boleh memanggilku Ryeowook-ah, atau Wookie. Terserah padamu, asal jangan memanggilku dengan formal begitu."

"Aku juga," Hyukjae menyela pembicaraan mereka setelah meneguk strawberry milkshake miliknya. "Panggil saja aku Hyukie jika kau mau."

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun mulai mencair, tak lagi canggung seperti sebelumnya. "Ne," jawabnya singkat.

Selanjutnya mereka mengobrol dengan lebih santai. Banyak hal yang Ryeowook dan Hyukjae tanyakan pada Kyuhyun. Mulai dari tempat asalnya, tempat tinggalnya, universitas asalnya, dan hal-hal lain yang sebagian besar juga menjadi tanda tanya mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain yang diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dari sana akhirnya mereka tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun berasal dari Gyeongju dan saat ini ia tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Satu hal yang membuat mereka terkejut dengan cerita Kyuhyun adalah saat laki-laki itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak kuliah di universitas apapun sebelumnya. Saat Hyukjae menanyakan alasannya, sebuah pekikan tertahan dari beberapa mahasiswi membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kantin.

Di sana terlihat empat orang laki-laki dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata tengah berdiri dengan percaya dirinya. Dua dari empat orang itu tampak celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang. Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari keempat sosok itu secara bersamaan. Mereka kembali menekuni sisa minuman mereka, sedangkan makan siang mereka sudah tandas sejak Hyukjae mengajak Kyuhyun bermain ke tempatnya sepulang kuliah nanti dan mendapat penolakan halus dari Kyuhyun yang beralasan ada urusan penting.

"Kau—tidak penasaran, siapa keempat orang itu?"

Kyuhyun merasakan ada keraguan dari suara Ryeowook yang bertanya padanya. Ia mengamati wajah Ryeowook yang diwarnai semburat rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Salah satunya, bukankah adik dari rektor universitas ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil kembali memandangi piringnya yang telah kosong.

"Choi Siwon. Kau benar. Dan ketiga orang lainnya adalah teman dekatnya."

"Teman dekat?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Ryeowook saat mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook padanya. Bukankah ia tak bertanya siapa tiga orang lainnya?

"Ne. Mereka Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jongwoon." Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tanpa dipinta. "Dan yang sedang menuju ke sini adalah Kim Kibum."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berbalik untuk memastikan, sebuah suara datar terdengar dari arah kanan mereka. Sontak ketiga laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak di hadapan mereka berdiri sesosok laki-laki berwajah datar dengan sebuah kacamata berbingkai putih yang tengah menatap mereka balik.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"E-eh? Ne?" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menjawab penuh kegugupan saat Kim Kibum menatapnya datar di balik kacamatanya.

"Choi-sajangnim memanggilmu ke ruangannya."

Seusai mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi dan nada datarnya, Kim Kibum berbalik dan kembali ke tempat ketiga sahabatnya menunggu. Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap bingung Kibum tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Choi Siwon, yang entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya dengan sorot penuh ketidaksukaan.

"Hei, ada masalah apa kau dengan Choi-sajangnim?"

Pertanyaan dari Ryeowook itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya yang mulai ke mana-mana. Laki-laki itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan gerakan terburu-buru.

"A-aku harus pergi. Maaf,"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dan tatapan heran Hyukjae, Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar tasnya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kantin. Meninggalkan rasa penasaran bagi kedua teman barunya dan seisi kantin yang sejak kedatangan empat laki-laki tampan tadi melirik-lirik penasaran padanya.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok!

"Sajangnim. Kyuhyun imnida,"

Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu ganda di hadapannya dan melangkah masuk setelah mendengar intruksi dari pemilik ruangan. Ia sempat terdiam di tempatnya berdiri saat menyadari kemegahan dan kemewahan ruangan rektor Shinhwa University itu.

"Masuklah, dear." Sebuah kekehan mengiringi panggilan laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

"A-ah, ne, sajangnim."

"Tak usah formal begitu. Tak ada orang di sini," Choi Kangta membuka kedua lengannya, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat padanya. "Dan tak ada CCTV."

Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ragu mendekat ke arah sang rektor. Langkah ragu-ragu yang diambilnya entah kenapa malah mengundang tawa kecil dari laki-laki berjas itu.

"Kau gugup?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari Choi Kangta saat Kyuhyun telah berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Tak menjawab, Kyuhyun justru tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Diam-diam ia memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya di saat seperti ini. Dengan perasaan ragu yang jelas terasa dari pergerakannya, Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pundak kokoh laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Jangan kaku begitu," Sebuah belaian lembut dipunggungnya membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. "Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin."

Laki-laki yang lebih muda hanya memejamkan matanya erat saat laki-laki berjabatan rektor di hadapannya itu mulai menyibakkan kerah kemeja yang digunakannya dan menghirup napas dalam di depan leher putih mulusnya. Perasaan tak nyaman itu kembali dirasakannya, tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan mengabaikannya.

Choi Kangta dapat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang menegang dalam dekapannya. Seperti sang pemilik tubuh, laki-laki itu lebih memilih mengabaikannya. Tangannya bergerak semakin berani membuka kancing kemeja _baby blue_ Kyuhyun yang seingatnya merupakan pemberiannya kemarin malam.

Tak ada suara apapun dari laki-laki dalam rengkuhannya itu. Bahkan desahan atau rintihan pelan pun tak terdengar. Kangta tahu Kyuhyun masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai dirinya, dan laki-laki yang dipuja-puji mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Shinhwa University itu pun tidak ada keinginan untuk buru-buru meyakinkan si mahasiswa baru. Biarkan semua mengalir seperti air. Perlahan, tapi pasti.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru. Beberapa mahasiswa yang dilewatinya hanya menatapnya heran, meski sebagian memilih tak peduli. Tak dihiraukannya apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Sekali-kali tangannya terangkat memperhatikan jam tangan Gucci yang melingkar di tangannya. Sudah pukul tiga sore, dan ia harus bergegas jika tak ingin hari semakin sore saat ia tiba ditujuannya.

Brugh!

Tanpa sengaja, laki-laki bersurai ikal itu menabrak seseorang di depannya. Ia segera membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf tanpa menatap orang yang ditabrak.

"Joesonghamnida,"

Kyuhyun baru saja berbalik untuk melewati orang yang ditabraknya saat sesosok tubuh lain berdiri tegak menghalangi jalannya. Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang platina menatapnya tajam.

"Hei, mana sopan santunmu?" tanya sosok itu dalam nada kesal. "Kau baru saja menabrak sunbae-mu, dan kau ingin pergi begitu saja?"

Beberapa orang yang kebetulan berjalan melewati mereka berhenti berjalan hanya untuk menyaksikan keributan yang sepertinya akan terjadi, tapi mereka segera bergegas meninggalkan ketiga laki-laki itu saat si rambut pirang platina melempar pandangan tajam pada siapapun yang berani memperhatikan mereka.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya saat merasakan aura tak menyenangkan yang dikeluarkan sunbae pirangnya itu. Salahkan wajah yang tergolong manis untuk ukuran laki-laki yang dimiliki laki-laki itu, apalagi dengan bibir berbentuk 'm' miliknya yang berkerut lucu, membuat usahanya untuk tampak sangar di depan hoobae-nya hanya berakhir sia-sia. Laki-laki bersurai madu itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki bersurai merah gelap yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Joesonghamnida, sunbae-nim."

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar bergidik ngeri saat menyadari sunbae berambut merah gelap yang ditabraknya tengah menatapnya dalam diam. Entah kenapa aura yang dikeluarkan sunbae yang satu ini terasa aneh baginya.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ne?" Kyuhyun menatap kaget sunbae berambut merah itu saat sang sunbae menyebutkan namanya. Dari sudut matanya dapat ia lihat sang sunbae pirang menepuk dahinya pelan lalu menatap kesal sunbae berambut merah di hadapannya. "Da-dari mana sunbae tahu namaku?"

Si laki-laki berambut pirang platina hanya menghela napasnya sambil menatap malas temannya yang berambut merah gelap. Ia lalu kembali memperhatikan sang hoobae saat temannya itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Choi Siwon,"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk memahami maksud sang sunbae menyebutkan nama yang beberapa hari ini sering didengarnya itu. Setelah memahami maksud sang sunbae, barulah ia sadar bahwa kedua sunbae yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah dua dari tiga orang laki-laki berparas rupawan yang tadi mendatangi kantin bersama Choi Siwon. Kalau tak salah ingat, mereka bernama Lee Sungmin dan Kim Jongwoon.

"Chh, aku penasaran pada orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun saat Siwon melarang kami membahas nama itu di depannya. Ternyata kau orangnya," Laki-laki bersurai pirang platina itu menatap Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan prihatin. "Aneh, padahal tak ada yang istimewa darimu."

Sebuah kedutan kesal imajiner terpasang di dahi Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu mengerti sekarang, bahwa insiden tabrakan antara ia dan sang sunbae bersurai merah gelap adalah sebuah kesengajaan. Kedua sunbae di hadapannya ini hanya ingin meremehkannya seperti yang dilakukan Choi Siwon saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Maaf, sunbae. Tapi saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru. Bisakah kalian menyingkir dari jalanku?"

Baik laki-laki berambut pirang ataupun yang berambut merah gelap itu menatap tak percaya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengerutkan dahinya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Mereka masih terdiam dalam keterpukauannya saat sang hoobae berbalik dan melewati tubuh mereka yang tak lebih tinggi dari laki-laki bersurai madu itu.

"H-hyung," Sosok bersurai pirang itu menatap kaget teman berambut merah gelapnya. "Tadi itu..."

"Ne," Laki-laki bersurai merah gelap itu terkekeh pelan menanggapi kalimat temannya yang terputus. Ia lalu berbalik menatap arah menghilangnya sang hoobae. "Kau tidak salah lihat, Sungmin-ah. Tadi itu—benar-benar wajah yang menggemaskan."

Lee Sungmin mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya sejenak sebelum ikut menatap ke arah belakangnya, masih dengan tatapan kagum di wajah manisnya. Kim Jongwoon hanya tersenyum kecil saat sudut matanya menatap tingkah imut temannya. Ternyata orang berwajah imut tapi sok seram seperti Sungmin pun terpesona pada tingkah imut sang hoobae yang dilakukannya tanpa sadar itu.

"Sedikit-banyak, aku sudah bisa menebak apa alasan si Tuan Muda Choi itu."

Sekali lagi Lee Sungmin menatap laki-laki bersurai merah gelap di sampingnya, kali ini dengan wajah bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud laki-laki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu, tapi ia hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya tak acuh saat teringat bahwa sebagian besar ucapan laki-laki itu memang selalu susah untuk dimengerti.

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir gelap saat Cho Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan berwarna cerah yang terletak di perempatan jalan itu. Suara tawa riang khas anak-anak terdengar samar dari luar pagar tempatnya berdiri. Dapat dilihatnya beberapa anak kecil bermantel lucu yang tengah dijemput orang tuanya tertawa dengan cerianya, membuat bibirnya secara otomatis ikut tersenyum.

"Annyeong,"

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tambun tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kaca yang dihiasi berbagai gambar hewan animasi. Tangannya yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi berumur kurang dari setahun tampak bergerak berirama seperti tengah menimang bayi di gendongannya.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau baru pulang?"

Sebuah senyum dan anggukan menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki gemuk berwajah ceria itu. "Ne, Shindong hyung. Tadi hari pertama kuliah, makanya sedikit lama."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Shindong itu mengangguk paham. Ia memang belum pernah merasakan kuliah di sebuah universitas ternama seperti Shinhwa University, tapi ia sudah bisa menebak kesibukan di sana berdasarkan pengalamannya kuliah di universitas kecil di kotanya dulu.

"Ah, di mana Jino?" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara saat menyadari bayi yang tengah di gendong Shindong bukanlah bayi yang dicarinya.

"Ada di dalam, sedang bermain bersama Donghae."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati laki-laki gemuk itu merengut kesal, meskipun pancaran matanya tak menunjukkan hal serupa.

"Kau tahu sendiri," Shindong segera melanjutkan saat melihat ekspresi lak-laki yang lebih muda darinya. "Dia tak ingin bermain dengan orang selain Donghae."

Raut bersalah langsung tampak di wajah Kyuhyun saat mendengar keluhan itu. "Ah, maafkan dia, hyung. Pasti kalian jadi kerepotan karenanya."

"Tidak masalah, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun dan Shindong serempak mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah suara yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Tepat di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan tempat mereka berada dengan ruangan lainnya, berdiri seorang laki-laki berwajah kekanakan yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi berumur empat belas bulan dengan kedua tangannya. Bayi itu tampak memainkan bagian leher kaos hiaju muda yang dikenakan laki-laki itu, tak menyadari keberadaan seorang laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Donghae hyung," sapa Kyuhyun setelah mengamati ekspresi tenang yang ditunjukkan bayi empat belas bulan itu.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah."

Seakan mengerti akan panggilan dari sosok yang tengah menggendongnya, bayi laki-laki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Bayi itu tertawa senang saat mendapati wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Bababa!"

Ketiga sosok orang dewasa di ruangan itu tak kuasa menahan senyum saat mendengar seruan sang bayi. Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan ransel di punggungnya itu pun segera melangkah mendekati Donghae dan sang bayi. Pandangannya tertuju pada bayi bernama Jino yang tengah tertawa menatapnya. Laki-laki bersurai madu itu tak menyadari senyuman lembut laki-laki berkaos hijau saat menatap wajahnya dari dekat saat ia menyerahkan sang bayi padanya.

"Annyeong, Jino-ya. Appa pulang,"

Bahkan laki-laki yang seharian ini menjadi objek perbincangan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Shinhwa University itu juga tak menyadari saat senyum lembut di wajah laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman kaku saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Big Thanks untuk yang sudah me-review teaser dan prolog di chapter sebelumnya :)

.

Regards,

**Choi Moon Gyu**


	3. Chapter 2

**Love Dust (Love Again, Just Once)**

A **WonKyu** fanfiction by **Choi Moon Gyu**

**Main Cast**: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

**Other Cast**: (Choi) Kangta, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Kim Jongwoon, Cho Jino, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, (Tan) Zhoumi, Henry Lau, Lee Jonghyun, Jay, Jungmo

(cast akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Drama, lil' bit Family

**Length**: Chaptered (2/?)

**Disclaimer**: Cast milik dirinya sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka

**Warning**: Boys Love / Shounen-Ai, OoC, miss typo(s), umur tidak sesuai, beberapa marga yang berganti

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 02: Love Dust, He's A Boy Who Has A Son**

.

.

Choi Siwon adalah laki-laki tampan yang memiliki segalanya. Begitulah jawaban yang akan didapatkan saat ada yang bertanya mengenai Choi bungsu tersebut. Dengan alis tebal yang menaungi mata beriris kelamnya, serta dimple yang selalu terlihat saat bibir jokernya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, tentu orang-orang tak akan pernah berpikir untuk menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'jelek'. Ditambah dengan fisik atletisnya yang membuat penampilannya lebih sempurna. Choi Siwon adalah laki-laki tampan yang memiliki segalanya.

Terlahir di keluarga Choi yang terpandang membuat Siwon dapat merasakan hasil dari jerih payah para pendahulu Choi. Rumah megah, mobil mewah, pakaian berkelas, adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Bahkan hasil jerih payah kakeknya dalam membangun sebuah universitas di kawasan elit Seoul pun dapat ia nikmati hasilnya.

Setiap hari saat ia berangkat kuliah, orang-orang akan menatapnya dengan decakan kagum. Laki-laki maupun perempuan. Marga Choi yang disandangnya serta prestasi yang dimilikinya selama menuntut ilmu di universitas kakeknya itu mampu membuatnya dikenal oleh seluruh pelajar Universitas Shinhwa. Choi Siwon si laki-laki tampan yang memiliki segalanya.

Choi Siwon mensyukuri apa yang ia miliki saat ini. Tiap minggu ia tidak pernah absen ke gereja. Ia selalu mensyukuri segala yang ia miliki. Ya, segalanya kecuali satu hal. Kakaknya. Choi Kangta.

Sejak kecil selalu diperlakukan sebagai seorang adik, membuat Siwon seakan menjadi 'bayangan' Choi Kangta yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dari belakang. Apapun yang dilakukannya, selalu dikaitkan pada kakaknya. Apapun prestasi yang diraihnya, selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Choi sulung. Bahkan pesan ayahnya untuk kuliah di Universitas Shinhwa pun agar kelak ia bisa menjadi seperti kakaknya yang dulu merupakan lulusan terbaik universitas elit itu.

Siwon tidak pernah membenci kakaknya. Bahkan dulu ia begitu dekat dengan kakaknya saat kedua orang tuanya masih tinggal bersama mereka. Hanya saja hubungan mereka mulai merenggang semenjak kematian ayah dan ibu mereka dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Siwon yang saat itu masih berada di tahun keduanya di senior high menaruh harapan terlalu tinggi pada kakaknya. Ia berharap sang kakak mau memberi perhatian penuh padanya di saat kritis seperti itu, tapi kenyataannya Choi sulung terlalu sibuk dengan posisi barunya sebagai rektor Universitas Shinhwa menggantikan sang ayah, hingga membuatnya hampir tidak memiliki waktu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melirik adiknya.

Mungkin kakek mereka mengerti keadaan kakak-adik itu, hingga menempatkan mereka berdua untuk tinggal bersama di salah satu rumah megah keluarga Choi tak jauh dari Universitas Shinhwa. Bukan ide yang buruk, sebenarnya. Hanya saja kedua Choi bersaudara tampaknya tanpa sadar telah membangun tembok imajiner di antara mereka, sehingga sulit rasanya untuk kembali dekat seperti dulu. Bahkan, hubungan mereka saat ini justru semakin jauh saat setelah hampir tiga tahun mereka tinggal berdua—dan beberapa maid serta penjaga rumah yang ditugaskan kakeknya tentunya—di rumah megah yang diberikan sang kakek, Choi sulung melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah adiknya bayangkan sebelumnya. Membawa orang lain untuk bermalam di kamarnya.

Tak masalah bagi Siwon jika kakaknya mulai membawa wanita ke kamarnya. Demi tuhan, kakaknya sudah mencapai kepala tiga tahun ini. Bahkan ia juga tak mempermasalahkan jika kakaknya malah membawa laki-laki ke kamarnya, karena si bungsu Choi sendiri pun merasa ia memiliki orientasi yang sama dengan kakaknya. Hanya saja, kenapa malam itu kakaknya harus membawa laki-laki **itu**?

Siwon masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Saat iris karamel itu menatapnya ragu selagi kakaknya memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia juga masih mengingat senyuman canggung yang terpatri di bibir _peach_ itu saat iris kelamnya menatap tajam sosok berkulit pucat itu beserta bayi laki-laki yang berada digendongannya. Bahkan ia ingat, malam itu sosok bersurai madu itu memakai jaket putih bermotif garis-garis hitam yang sering dipakainya setiap hari saat bernyanyi di depan stasiun.

Tentu saja Choi Siwon bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan sosok itu. Tidak setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di depan stasiun kereta Seoul beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

Choi Siwon sangat menyesal saat di stasiun dulu ia begitu pengecut untuk mengajak laki-laki dengan wajah yang terkesan polos itu berkenalan. Jika saja ia lebih berani malam itu. Dan malam-malam selanjutnya. Jika saja ia bisa menggerakkan lidahnya untuk menyapa sosok itu terlebih dahulu, dan bukannya hanya diam memandangi laki-laki itu sambil ikut melemparkan lembaran uang ke dalam sebuah tas lusuh seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang lainnya.

Sekarang penyesalannya hanya berakhir dengan sia-sia. Karena sejak malam itu, sejak malam di mana Choi Kangta memperkenalkan laki-laki itu padanya, Siwon menyadari satu hal.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Choi Kangta yang berdiri di depannya.

.

.

.

"Bodoh."

Choi Siwon menghentikan ceritanya saat mendengar gumaman laki-laki berkacamata di hadapannya. Salah satu alis tebalnya terangkat saat mendapati laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu masih fokus menatap layar tablet yang sedari tadi terus disentuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kibum-ah?"

Kim Kibum yang menjadi pusat perhatian Choi siwon saat ini hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tangan kanannya terangkat memperbaiki letak kacamata berbingkai putihnya sebelum kembali turun untuk kembali mengusap layar tabletnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan itu adalah hal yang bodoh," sahut Kibum akhirnya saat mendapati laki-laki bertubuh atletis di hadapannya terus menatapnya, membuatnya sedikit merasa risih. "Kau tidak menyadarinya, hyung?"

Alisnya yang sempat terangkat kembali turun, mengganti raut bingungnya menjadi raut wajah yang tak dimengerti laki-laki berkacamata di depannya. Bibir jokernya menyunggingkan senyum getir sekilas, sebelum berganti menjadi kekehan ringan yang terdengar dipaksakan.

"Kau benar, Kibum-ah. Aku memang bodoh."

Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di kampus setelah mereka menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya hari itu. Saat ia dan Kibum tengah berkeliling mencari Sungmin dan Jongwoon yang entah pergi ke mana, mereka berpas-pasan dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Laki-laki bersurai madu itu terlalu sibuk mengemasi tas punggung hitamnya tanpa menyadari dua sosok yang terdiam di tempat saat menyadari ruangan yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Ruang rektor.

Siwon tak yakin bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu, sehingga membuat Kibum langsung menariknya menuju tempat parkir dan memasuki Audi R hitam kesayangannya. Bahkan saat itu Kibum yang biasanya paling malas memegang kemudi apabila mereka hanya berdua saja justru mengambil inisiatif mengendarai mobilnya tanpa diminta. Ia sempat menanyakan tujuan mereka saat menyadari Kibum membawa mobil kesayangannya itu memasuki area jalanan Sagan-dong yang terkenal dengan sebutan _Gallery Street_. Ia akhirnya memutuskan pasrah mengikuti keinginan Kibum saat laki-laki berkacamata itu hanya diam tanpa menanggapinya.

Lalu, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah meja bundar yang diletakkan di halaman sebuah kafe dengan berbalutkan mantel hangat yang memang selalu tersedia di mobil Siwon. Di hadapan mereka telah tersaji pesanan masing-masing, segelas americano untuk Kibum dan capuccino untuk Siwon.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau bodoh, hyung. Cara pikirmu itu yang membuatmu terlihat bodoh."

Siwon tak menanggapi ucapan Kibum. Ia tahu laki-laki bersurai kelam seperti miliknya itu masih belum selesai, meskipun iris obsidian di balik lensa tipis kacamata itu masih terfokus pada layar tablet di tangannya. Persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin sejak sekolah dasar itu mampu membuat Siwon setidaknya bisa memahami gelagat yang ditunjukkan Kibum meski tanpa kata yang terucap.

"Mengetahui nama laki-laki yang telah menarik hatimu dari orang lain yang menyatakan dirinya sebagai pemilik laki-laki itu. Bukankah itu hal yang bodoh?"

Siwon masih bertahan dengan kebungkamannya. Bahkan ia melewatkan senyuman samar di bibir laki-laki yang masih sibuk dengan tabletnya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan kau baru mengetahui namanya saat kakakmu membawanya ke rumah kalian, setelah berminggu-minggu kau memperhatikan laki-laki itu dari jauh."

Sementara si bungsu Choi itu masih terdiam akibat ucapannya yang ia sadari pasti begitu menancap di hatinya, senyuman samar Kibum perlahan semakin nyata saat ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari sejak tadi di layar tabletnya. "Aku sangat yakin kau juga tidak tahu bahwa laki-laki pujaanmu itu adalah lulusan terbaik dari sekolahnya di Gyeongju."

Perkataan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu membuat Siwon melebarkan matanya kaget. Tangannya tanpa sadar terangkat merebut tablet yang sejak tadi dimainkan laki-laki berkacamata itu. Dan matanya semakin melebar sempurna dengan mulut terbuka saat mendapati banyak sekali foto Cho Kyuhyun yang berbalutkan seragam sekolah bersama dengan beberapa murid berseragam sama lainnya. Beberapa data mengenai laki-laki bersurai madu itu juga turut menyertai di dalam layar persegi itu.

"Ki-Kibum-ah... Kau melakukannya—lagi?"

"Hn, begitulah." Kibum kembali merebut tabletnya dari tangan Siwon, membuat putera bungsu Choi Kiho itu menggeser kursi yang didudukinya menjadi bersebelahan dengannya. "Hyung, kemarin aku melihat sebuah novel yang bagus di toko buku di samping Lotte World."

"Katakan saja judul bukunya, Kibum-ah. Akan kubelikan untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Kibum tersenyum saat mendengar sahutan Siwon yang mengerti maksud terselubung dari perkataannya tadi. Otaknya sibuk membayangkan novel bergenre suspense yang akan segera ia dapatkan, sedangkan matanya ikut menatap layar tabletnya yang kembali berada di tangan Choi Siwon.

"Aneh," Kibum berkomentar saat mendapati riwayat pendidikan Cho Kyuhyun yang terpapar di layar persegi miliknya. "Cho Kyuhyun sudah dua kali mengikuti percepatan kelas, yaitu saat sekolah dasar dan menengah pertama. Seharusnya ia seangkatan dengan kita tahun ini, hyung."

Siwon membaca riwayat pendidikan yang tertera di layar dan ikut mengernyit heran. Kibum benar. Cho Kyuhyun menyelesaikan senior high-nya saat berumur 16 tahun, lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Apakah itu berarti Cho Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya selama satu tahun setelah lulus dari senior high?

Putera bungsu keluarga Choi itu membiarkan Kibum mengambil alih tablet di tangannya dan mengutak-atik sesuatu yang entah apa di sana. Siwon hanya memperhatikan saat Kibum mengetikkan kata 'Shinhwa University' di salah satu kolom yang muncul di layar. Dua detik kemudian sebuah data yang tidak ia mengerti memenuhi layar tablet. Ia masih memperhatikan saat Kibum menyentuh sebuah kotak yang sepertinya merupakan data satu tahun yang lalu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon saat mendapati Kibum mengerutkan dahinya.

"Di sini," Kibum menunjuk nama 'Cho Kyuhyun' yang tertera di layar. "Cho Kyuhyun terdaftar sebagai salah satu dari 40 orang yang diterima di jurusan Art-Music tahun lalu. Tapi ia juga terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa ke-41 jurusan Art-Music tahun ini."

Siwon menatap laki-laki berkacamat itu tak mengerti. Kibum yang mendapatkan pandangan penuh tanya sahabatnya itu menegakkan duduknya menjadi bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"Tahun lalu, Cho Kyuhyun mendaftar di Universitas Shinhwa, dan ia lulus. Tapi entah karena hal apa ia tidak mendatangi pihak administrasi untuk pendaftaran ulang sehingga tempatnya diberikan pada orang lain. Tahun ini entah bagaimana caranya ia kembali menjadi mahasiswa Shinhwa saat kegiatan pembelajaran sudah berlangsung empat bulan. Ia bahkan melewatkan ujian tengah semester kemarin."

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Otaknya yang ia akui tak secerdas Kibum itu dipaksakannya untuk berpikir mengenai Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki yang telah menarik perhatian sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Aku rasa," Siwon kembali menatap Kibum saat mendengar laki-laki itu bergumam masih sambil memandangi layar tabletnya. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya tahun lalu, sehingga Cho Kyuhyun tidak datang saat pendaftaran ulang."

Siwon terkesiap di tempat duduknya, saat bayangan Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki berumur kurang lebih satu tahun tergambar dibenaknya. Jangan-jangan...

"Tapi dibandingkan hal itu, ada hal lain yang masih menurutku aneh, hyung."

Perkataan Kibum membuat Siwon yang berspekulasi dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang muncul di kepalanya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Apa itu, Kibum-ah?"

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar tablet di tangannya dan menatap Siwon datar. "Hubungan Kangta hyung dan Cho Kyuhyun."

Siwon kembali terhenyak di tempatnya. Kibum benar. Jika dilihat dari masalah yang dialami Cho Kyuhyun dengan Universitas Shinhwa, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa hubungan yang terjalin di antara Kangta dan Kyuhyun hanya—

"Tidakkah kau pikir mereka hanya saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain, hyung? "

—benar. Mereka hanya saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa kembali kuliah di Universitas Shinhwa pastilah berkat campur tangan Kangta. Dan Kangta sendiri... Entah apa yang telah dijanjikan Cho Kyuhyun padanya. Siwon tak ingin berprasangka buruk dengan berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun menjual tubuhnya pada kakak satu-satunya itu.

Tidak. Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu—kan?

Ya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang ia amati selama ini tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Siwon terus mengulang kalimat itu di kepalanya. Ia sudah cukup lama mengamati Kyuhyun, meski hanya dari jauh saat laki-laki bersurai madu itu menyanyi di dekat stasiun. Dilihat dari tingkah polosnya selama ini, Siwon sangat yakin laki-laki yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kecuali... ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terpaksa melakukan hal itu. Dan jika benar begitu, maka Siwon bertekad akan menemukannya. Lalu ia akan memutuskan hubungan diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

"**Hahaha! Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan punya anak duluan. Siapa yang lebih dahulu punya anak laki-laki, maka anaknya akan dinamakan Jino."**

.

"**Anakku—laki-laki. Jadi—namanya Jino—ya?"**

.

"**Kita taruhan, kata pertama yang diucapkan Jino nanti pasti 'bababa'. Aku yakin pasti aku benar."**

.

"**Bababa?"**

.

"**Bababa!"**

.

"Bababa,"

Cho Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan mungil menepuk pipinya pelan. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari note kecil keluaran yang sejak tadi dipandanginya dan mendapati sesosok bayi empat belas bulan yang tengah menatapnya polos. Kedua sudut bibirnya langsung melengkung ke atas saat mendapati pantulan dirinya di bola mata karamel jernih sang bayi.

"Jino kenapa?"

"Igogo—bo."

Kedua tangan mungil bayi itu melingkupi tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih besar darinya yang masih menggenggam note kecil dengan kertas berwarna kuning. Senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun sedikit pudar saat matanya tanpa sengaja kembali membaca tulisan di atasnya, meskipun kedua ujung bibirnya masih mencoba mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Jino mau tahu ini apa?" Kyuhyun membiarkan tangan mungil itu menepuk-nepuk pelan note kecil beserta tangannya. "Ini catatan yang appa buat agar besok tidak lupa membawa ponsel saat kuliah."

"Ngah—gugu."

Senyuman yang dipaksakan di wajahnya berubah menjadi kekehan geli saat tangan mungil Jino semakin gencar menepuk tangannya. "Ne, ne, Jino-ya. Besok appa tidak akan lupa bawa ponsel. Mana mungkin appa mau dipanggil oleh sunbae berwajah datar seperti tadi lagi."

Para pengguna bis yang tak seberapa jumlahnya itu tak mampu menahan senyum saat melihat interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Jino. Memang posisi duduknya yang berada di barisan tengah dan sedikit jauh dari pengguna bus lain membuat percakapan mereka tak terdengar. Hanya saja pemandangan seorang laki-laki berwajah polos yang tengah berbicara dengan penuh kelembutan pada seorang bayi mungil menggemaskan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka yang lelah setelah menjalani aktivitas seharian. Terkadang beberapa pelajar perempuan akan memekik tertahan saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menurut mereka manis itu, dan beberapa ibu-ibu yang melihat Jino akan tersenyum sambil teringat betapa menggemaskannya anak mereka sewaktu kecil. Dari berbagai tanggapan para pengguna bis, semua memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama.

"Sungguh kakak-adik yang akur dan manis."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari penumpang bus yang lain hanya tersenyum simpul. Telinganya sudah terbiasa mendengar tebakan orang lain yang mengira Jino adalah adiknya. Setidaknya dengan orang-orang berpendapat demikian, ia bisa menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi apabila mereka tahu bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang "ayah" di usianya yang belum genap 18 tahun. Bukan berarti ia ingin membohongi orang-orang, Ia hanya berusaha menyembunyikan fakta itu. Lagipula, orang-orang itu sendiri yang menyangka mereka kakak-adik.

Bus yang mereka naiki berhenti di depan sebuah halte di dekat sebuah area pertokoan. Kyuhyun yang menggendong Jino dengan tangan kanannya beranjak turun dari bus saat menyadari mereka sudah sampai di halte tujuannya. Ia terus melangkah dari halte itu menuju ke arah kanan, lalu berbelok di sebuah persimpangan kecil. Senyuman tipis terlihat di wajahnya saat matanya menangkap siluet sebuah kafe tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jaja—wuh!"

Senyuman lembut kembali menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun saat bayi di gendongannya itu berceloteh riang. Tangan kirinya bergerak memperbaiki letak ranselnya yang dirasanya tak nyaman sebelum kembali menatap ke arah kafe di seberang tempatnya berdiri. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kafe, ia melihat pintu kafe itu terbuka dan seseorang berjaket hitam keluar dengan menenteng kantong plastik putih. Langkah Kyuhyun mendekati kafe semakin cepat saat ia mengenali orang tersebut.

"Heechul hyung!"

Laki-laki berjaket hitam itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dahinya berkerut saat mendapati laki-laki bersurai madu tengah berjalan cepat menghampirinya sambil menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Bocah?"

Kyuhyun meringis lebar saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari tetangganya itu. "Aku baru pulang kuliah, hyung."

Kerutan di dahi laki-laki berbibir penuh itu semakin mendalam. Ia memperhatikan bayi laki-laki yang memakai mantel bulu berwarna cokelat gelap di gendongan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak memperhatikannya seakan-akan ia tak sedang berada di sana. "Setahuku gedung apartemen kita cukup jauh dari sini. Apa kau berniat mengajak bayi itu jalan-jalan di saat gelap begini?"

"Bukan," Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan tangan kirinya. "Aku ke sini untuk bekerja."

"Bekerja?" Kim Heechul terkesiap saat menyadari satu hal. Ia berbalik membaca papan nama kafe di belakangnya, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Jadi kafe yang kau maksud sebagai tempat kerjamu itu adalah kafe milik adik si Nasi Goreng Beijing ini?"

Gantian Kyuhyun yang menatap Heechul dengan alis berkerut. Tangan kirinya terangkat menggenggam tangan mungil Jino yang memukul-mukul pelan dagunya sementara matanya masih terfokus pada laki-laki berwajah cantik di hadapannya. "Nasi goreng Beijing?"

"Tan Hankyung," Heechul meralat ucapannya. Tangannya yang tak membawa kantung plastik terangkat mengelus pelipisnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa selama ini laki-laki yang sudah menjadi tetangganya selama dua bulan ini bekerja di kafe milik adik kekasihnya. _Dunia sungguh sempit_, pikirnya.

"Zhoumi-ge adiknya Tan-uisanim?"

Sama seperti Heechul, Kyuhyun merasa terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja adalah adik dari dokter muda yang dulu sempat mengobati Jino yang demam tinggi. Kyuhyun memang tak mengenal Hankyung dengan baik, tapi ia tahu hampir tiap malam dokter muda itu mengunjungi apartemen Heechul yang berada tepat di samping apartemennya. Bahkan saat malam di mana Jino demam tinggi itupun, ia bertemu dengan Hankyung secara tak sengaja di depan pintu apartemen Heechul saat ia panik sambil menggendong Jino.

_Ternyata aku berhutang budi pada kakak beradik Tan_, batin Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Ingatannya kembali memutar pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tan Zhoumi, orang yang saat ini menjadi bosnya. Ia sedang mengamen di area pertokoan dekat kafe milik Zhoumi saat laki-laki tinggi itu menghampirinya dan menawarkannya untuk menjadi penyanyi di kafenya. Tentu saja saat itu ia langsung menerimanya. Bahkan secara tidak langsung Tan Zhoumi lah yang mempertemukannya dengan Choi Kangta.

"Kyuhyun hyung?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia sangat yakin itu bukanlah suara Heechul, karena mulut laki-laki berwajah cantik itu sangat jarang menyebutkan namanya. Lagipula Heechul berusia jauh di atasnya, jadi tidak mungkin ia memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Henry-ah," sapa Kyuhyun saat mendapati seorang laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dan Heechul tengah menatap mereka dengan mata sipitnya. Alisnya bertaut saat mendapati pakaian yang dikenakan Henry bukanlah seragam pekerja kafe. "Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Laki-laki berpipi tembam itu memasang cengirannya saat mendapati dua pasang mata tengah menatapnya ingin tahu. "Itu... Zhoumi-ge memintaku menemaninya membeli mesin pembuat kopi yang baru. Tadi siang tiba-tiba saja salah satu mesinnya rusak, hyung."

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya mendadak cemas. "Lalu, Jino bagaimana?"

Selama dua minggu bekerja di kafe itu, Kyuhyun selalu menitipkan Jino pada Henry selagi ia menyanyi di panggung kafe. Laki-laki keturunan China-Kanada itu sendiri yang menawarkannya saat pertama kali Kyuhyun muncul di kafe. Kebetulan selama ini Henry hanya mengambil shift kerja siang hari, sehingga malam harinya ia hanya akan duduk-duduk di meja kafe sambil menunggu kafe tutup untuk pulang bersama dengan Zhoumi.

"Mianhae, hyung. Kau bisa menitipkan Jino pada Jonghyun—ah, tidak, dia juga izin malam ini. Bagaimana jika pada Jay hyung—ah, tapi dia sibuk malam ini. Jungmo hyung juga sibuk. Pekerja lainnya—Jino tidak cocok dengan mereka. Kalau begitu—"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Interupsi dari Heechul itu membuat Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. "Heechul hyung!"

"Apa?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun waspada. Firasatnya jelek tentang hal ini.

"Maukah kau menjaga Jino malam ini? Biasanya aku menitipkannya pada Henry, tapi malam ini dia ada kencan dengan Zhoumi-ge—"

"Ya, hyung! Kami tidak kencan!"

Menghiraukan protesan yang diajukan Henry dengan wajah meronanya, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan. "—jadi apa hyung mau menjaga Jino? Hanya untuk malam ini. Kumohon,"

Heechul menunduk memperhatikan bayi empat belas bulan yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulat beriris karamel yang berbinar polos. Tanpa sadar laki-laki berwajah cantik itu bergidik dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap laki-laki yang menggendong bayi itu. Ia kembali bergidik saat mendapati mata yang juga beriris karamel tengah menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ne, ne. Baiklah." Heechul menjawab tak rela, meskipun tangannya tetap terulur mengambil alih Jino dari gendongan Kyuhyun. "Lagipula ada si Nasi Goreng Beijing, dia pasti bisa diandalkan untuk mengurus bayi ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang saat Jino telah berpindah ke gendongan Heechul. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan tetangganya yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping saat melihat wajah cerahnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'aku lebih cantik' atau sejenisnya.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pulang dulu." Heechul memperbaiki posisi Jino di gendongannya, sementara bayi itu telah mulai menepuk-nepuk jaket hitamnya pelan. "Kau juga, masuk sana. Bukankah kau harus kerja?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya malas. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa berat berpisah dengan Jino. Ia belum sempat mengecup pipi tembam bayi itu saat Heechul berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Laki-laki bersurai madu itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendapati tingkah laki-laki yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu.

"Hati-hati, hyung!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia lalu berbalik dan menatap Henry yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Henry-ya—Zhoumi-ge!"

Zhoumi yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kafe hanya sempat menatap bingung punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai memasuki kafe. Laki-laki tinggi itu menatap laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dan hanya mendapatkan gelengan pelan darinya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki kafe bergaya modern itu mulai melakukan kegiatannya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Tan Hangeng melajukan mobilnya memasuki basement sebuah gedung apartemen. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah sudut yang sudah sering ditempatinya di basement itu. Saat mobilnya telah terparkir sempurna, laki-laki kelahiran China itu membuka pintu mobilnya dan mulai melangkah menuju lift tak jauh dari tempat mobilnya terparkir. Langkah kaki laki-laki itu begitu mantap, seakan-akan ia sudah terbiasa mengunjungi apartemen yang akan ia datangi. Atau mungkin memang benar begitu.

Saat lift yang dinaikinya berhenti di lantai yang ia tuju, Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift yang hanya berisikan dirinya itu. Gema suara langkah sepatunya menemani langkah statis sang dokter muda. Suara langkah itu terhenti saat ia telah sampai di depan pintu tujuannya. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara dari balik pintu yang menyahut bunyi bel yang ia baru ia bunyikan.

Senyuman dokter muda itu semakin lebar saat mendengar suara kunci yang dibuka. Perlahan pintu di hadapannya bergerak terbuka, hingga menampilkan sesosok tubuh kecil dengan mata bulat yang tengah menatapnya. Hangeng sempat terkesiap kaget sebelum menyadari ada seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah menggendong sosok mungil itu.

"Masuklah, Han."

Masih dengan perasaan terkejut menyelimutinya, Tan Hangeng menuruti ucapan si pemilik apartemen—Kim Heechul—dan menutup pintu setelahnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari mata bulat beriris karamel yang juga tengah menatapnya polos.

"Cho Jino?" tanyanya memastikan.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya sambil duduk di sebuah sofa yang menghadap televisi dengan Jino di pangkuannya. "Tadi bocah yang tinggal di sebelah itu menitipkannya padaku, hanya sampai ia pulang kerja nanti."

Hangeng mengangguk paham. Pandangannya beralih pada kantung plastik kosong yang tergeletak di samping dua buah piring putih yang masing-masing berisi sepotong cheese cake di atasnya. Di sebelah masing-masing piring terdapat garpu yang diletakkan di atas tisu putih, serta dua cangkir teh yang turut memenuhi meja pendek itu.

"Kau dari tempat Zhoumi?"

"Ne," jawab Heechul singkat. Tangannya terangkat mengambil salah satu garpu dan memotong kecil cheese cake di sebelahnya.

Hangeng kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Badannya ia condongkan ke depan dengan mulut terbuka saat Heechul menyodorkan garpu dengan potongan kecil cheese cake padanya. Segera saja kelezatan cheese cake yang sudah ia kenal itu memenuhi indra pengecapnya.

"Dan tebak apa yang aku temukan di sana?"

Hangeng mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping kanan Heechul. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan disandarkan pada sandaran sofa, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengacak lembut surai cokelat terang Jino.

"Zhoumi yang kembali melancarkan aksi pendekatannya dengan pegawai keturunan China-Kanada itu?"

"Yah, itu juga salah satunya. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Lalu apa?"

Kali ini Heechul yang membuka mulutnya saat Hangeng menyodorkan potongan kecil cheese cake di depan mulutnya. Laki-laki berwajah cantik itu diam untuk menelan makanan di mulutnya sebelum memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, tepat menghadap dokter muda di sampingnya.

"Bocah itu bekerja di sana."

"Bocah itu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun," Heechul kembali mengoreksi ucapannya, seperti saat ia membicarakan Hangeng pada Kyuhyun tadi.

"Gui Xian bekerja di kafe Zhoumi?" Hangeng tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ne. Tepatnya, ia menjadi penyanyi di sana."

Hangeng mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Menjadi penyanyi? Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun —atau biasa ia panggil Zao Gui Xian—bisa menyanyi. Meskipun memang ia akui suara laki-laki bersurai madu itu terdengar lembut saat beberapa kali mereka sempat mengobrol, tapi dokter muda itu tak pernah mendengar tetangga Heechul itu bernyanyi sekalipun.

"Jangan meremehkannya, Han. Bocah itu tidak akan diterima di Shinhwa jika suaranya bisa membuat telingamu bermasalah."

"Uhuk!" Hangeng yang sempat menyeruput teh miliknya mau tak mau tersedak minuman kesukaannya itu saat mendengar ucapan Heechul yang mengagetkannya.

"Gui Xian menjadi muridmu di Shinhwa?" tanya laki-laki kelahiran China itu sambil menerima sodoran tisu dari laki-laki yang tampak memasang wajah tak peduli melihat wajahnya yang memerah akibat tersedak.

"Aniyo. Dia bukan muridku, Han. Kau tahu aku mengajar jurusan Art-Photography. Anak itu mengambil jurusan Art-Music, asal kau tahu."

Jurusan Art-Music? Entah kenapa Hangeng memiliki firasat buruk bahwa percakapan ini akan berakhir pada seseorang yang mereka kenal di jurusan itu. Semoga saja Heechul tidak menyinggung nama 'itu' di depannya.

"Eoh? Memangnya aku belum memberitahumu, ya?"

Tan Hangeng tak melewatkan sudut bibir Kim Heechul yang berkedut menahan senyum, membuatnya menyadari bahwa laki-laki berparas cantik itu mungkin salah mengira ekspresi wa-wasnya sebagai ekspresi kebingungan. Dokter muda itu hanya bisa menggeleng kecil sambil berdecak pelan. "Belum, Heenim. Kau belum mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Benarkah?" Tangan kanan Heechul terangkat menyentuh dagunya, memasang wajah berpikir yang sebenarnya terlihat berlebihan di mata orang-orang. Tapi tidak dengan Hangeng. Apapun ekspresi laki-laki bermarga Kim itu baginya selalu menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Jadi, aku belum memberitahumu bahwa bocah itu mulai hari ini sudah berkuliah di sana? Aneh. Padahal seingatku aku sudah membicarakannya berkali-kali dengan Jungsoo. Kenapa justru aku belum pernah membahasnya denganmu, ya?"

Wajah lembut Hangeng yang tengah memperhatikan Heechul berubah kaku saat mendengar nama itu ternyata memang meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir penuh laki-laki itu. Jungsoo. Park Jungsoo.

Perubahan raut wajah laki-laki kelahiran China itu tak luput dari pandangan Heechul. Laki-laki yang tahun ini genap berusia 27 tahun itu segera menghentikan apapun yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya dan memilih untuk diam. Ia lupa bahwa nama itu tidak seharusnya ia bawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Han," Heechul mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Hangeng yang masih tersandar di sandaran kursi. Laki-laki itu tidak terkejut saat tangan yang hampir disentuhnya itu terangkat kembali ke sisi tubuh pemiliknya yang bergeser menjauh ke sisi ujung sofa.

"Heenim, kurasa kita sudah membahas hal ini sebelumnya. Aku tak ingin mendengar nama itu selagi kita hanya berdua saja."

Heechul memperhatikan tingkah kaku Hangeng dalam diam. Memang, ia dulu pernah berjanji tidak akan membawa-bawa nama mantan kekasihnya itu di saat mereka hanya berdua saja seperti sekarang. Bahkan janji itu ia ucapkan di hari yang sama dengan hari di mana ia menerima pernyataan cinta laki-laki bermarga Tan itu.

Kim Heechul yang menyadari kesalahannya mencoba menurunkan gengsinya yang sangat tinggi itu untuk meminta maaf. Ia menggeser duduknya mendekati Hangeng yang tengah tertunduk di ujung sofa.

"Han, maafkan—" Kata-kata maaf itu tertahan di mulutnya saat tubuhnya yang bergeser itu merasakan sesuatu di pangkuannya. Heechul sedikit terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia tengah memangku Cho Jino, anak dari si bocah tetangganya. Ia kembali bergidik tak nyaman saat mata besar bayi mungil itu tengah menatapnya dalam diam.

Laki-laki yang memang masih merasa canggung saat berhadapan dengan anak kecil itu hampir saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengomeli bayi yang ia anggap tengah menantangnya lewat tatapan mata itu saat menyadari satu hal. Tatapan mata bayi itu tak terfokus padanya.

Dahi mulus laki-laki dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berkerut saat matanya memicing menatap bayi dipangkuannya. Ia sangat yakin meskipun iris cokelat karamel itu terlihat seolah tengah menatapnya, pandangan bayi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak tertuju padanya. Tatapan bayi empat belas bulan itu terlihat menerawang entah kemana.

Tiba-tiba Kim Heechul terhenyak di tempatnya saat sebuah kemungkinan terpikirkan olehnya.

"Ha-Han!"

Merasa terusik dengan panggilan Heechul yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pekikan tertahan itu membuat Hangeng mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk dan menoleh ke arah kirinya. Alisnya bertaut saat mendapati jemari lentik Heechul tengah terayun ke kiri dan kanan secara terus menerus dengan tempo cepat di depan wajah bayi di pangkuannya.

"Wae—"

"Bayinya kerasukan!"

Hangeng yang sempat merasa cemas saat menyadari bayi di pangkuan Heechul itu tak terusik dengan gerakan tangan di depan wajah polosnya berbalik memasang wajah aneh saat mendengar pekikan Heechul yang entah apa maksudnya itu. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat laki-laki yang telah terbiasa dengan berbagai tingkah unik Heechul itu memilih tak menanggapi ucapan anehnya dan mengambil alih Jino dari pangkuannya.

Dokter muda itu memperhatikan dengan seksama raut wajak polos bayi di pangkuannya yang ia sadari sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Sementara di sebelahnya, Heechul yang tadinya bergumam-gumam tak jelas mengenai 'anak setan ternyata juga bisa kerasukan' atau semacamnya mulai merapalkan kutukan-kutukan pada bocah tetangganya yang ia anggap telah menebarkan setan-setan di apartemennya.

"Heechul-ah,"

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat Hangeng tanpa menunggu sahutannya langsung berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggendong Jino yang baru ia sadari matanya mulai setengah tertutup—mungkin bayi itu hampir tertidur. Dokter muda itu menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja lagi-lagi tanpa memperhatikan Heechul yang masih duduk mengamati tingkahnya.

"Ayo ikut aku, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Dan Heechul hanya sempat tersentak kaget saat Hangeng menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan berlalu begitu saja ke arah pintu apartemennya. Entah hanya halusinasinya saja atau memang benar suara dokter muda itu terdengar bergetar?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk me-review chapter kemarin. Saya sangat menghargainya :)

Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas review satu persatu, tapi saya sudah baca semua review kalian, kok. Dan review kalianlah yang membuat saya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini :)

Untuk yang sudah memfavorite atau mem-follow cerita ini, juga saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak :D

Maaf apabila kelanjutan ceritanya tak sesuai harapan. Jangan pernah kapok untuk menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya, ya!

.

Big Thanks to:

ShixieL - **MilaShalala** - Izca RizcassieYJ - **Cho-I Eun-ya** - baby kyumin shipper - **missjelek** - - **shin min hyo** – ratnasparkyu – **evil kyu** - wonkyufa - **poppokyu** - - **artaulinata** - rikha-chan - **Okta1004** - evil kyu – **dee** – Shin jira – **choviaa** – shakyu – **lemontea** – NaraKim – **Wonkyuxx** – ratnasparkyu - **Rhea cho** – vira – **LittleELF** – and all readers :)

.

Regards,

Choi Moon Gyu


	4. Chapter 3

**Love Dust (Love Again, Just Once)**

A** WonKyu **fanfiction by** Choi Moon Gyu**

**Main Cast: **Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

**Other Cast:** /buka absen/ Cho Jino, Kim Heechul, Tan Hankyung, (Tan) Zhoumi, Henry Lau, (Choi) Kangta, Lee Sungmin, Shin Donghee, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

(cast akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

**Rated: **T /haruskah saya pindah jadi 'M'?/ /grin/

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, lil' bit Family

**Length: **Chaptered (3/?)

**Disclaimer: **Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka (tanpa izin) untuk keperluan cerita

**Warning: **Boys Love / Shounen-Ai / BoysxBoys, miss typo(s), umur tidak sesuai, beberapa marga yang berganti, dan kemungkinan OoC, jadi jika ada tingkah chara yang membangkitkan emosi saat membacanya silahkan bash saya, jangan bash chara-nya ya /wink/

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

P.S: Jangan ketipu ama word chapter ini yang lebih dari 6000. Word-nya banyak abis di A/N plus balesan review kok (sampe 1.600-an) (~=3=)~

P.P.S: Setelah membaca chapter ini, bagi yang bersedia tolong bantu saya, apakah fic ini sudah termasuk Rated M atau enggak? Saya bingung sendiri soalnya =.=

.

.

.

**Chapter 03: Love Dust, He did Know Nothing**

.

.

**Seoul SKY Hospital.**

"Ah, ne. Gomawo, Zhoumi-ya,"

Heechul mematikan sambungan telepon antara dirinya dengan Zhoumi. Jemarinya dengan lincah mencari kontak dengan nama 'Bocah Cho' di ponselnya, lalu menyentuh gambar telepon berwarna hijau dan menempelkan alat komunikasi itu di telinganya. Ia kembali berdecak kesal untuk kesekian kalinya saat lagi-lagi hanya suara operator yang menyambutnya.

"Bocah itu... Apa guna ponsel canggihnya itu jika ia tetap tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali? Aish!"

Laki-laki bersurai hitam lurus itu menghempaskan dirinya ke deretan kursi tunggu tepat di samping sebuah pintu putih yang tertutup rapat. Beberapa menit yang lalu kekasihnya yang merupakan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu baru saja memasuki ruangan di balik pintu yang tertutup itu bersama dengan beberapa orang perawat berseragam putih

Heechul masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bayi laki-laki yang sejak mereka meninggalkan apartemennya sudah menutup matanya. Entah tertidur atau pingsan ia sama sekali tak tahu.

Tapi... Bisa saja perasaannya salah, kan? Memang selama ini Heechul merasa firasatnya tidak selalu benar, malah sering kali firasatnya salah. Dan ia berharap semoga firasatnya kali ini sama seperti firasat-firasat sebelumnya.

Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari bibir penuhnya saat Heechul kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Zhoumi di telepon tadi. Adik kekasihnya itu ternyata masih di luar bersama Henry dan belum sempat kembali ke kafe. Tapi laki-laki tinggi berambut merah gelap itu telah berjanji padanya akan menghubungi salah satu pegawai kafenya agar bisa mengabari Kyuhyun bahwa Jino masuk rumah sakit.

Heechul masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri saat pintu putih di sampingnya terbuka. Seorang laki-laki berwajah oriental yang mengenakan jas putih menoleh padanya dan mendapati laki-laki berwajah cantik itu masih menunduk sambil memegangi ponselnya.

"Heechul-ah,"

Mendengar suara familiar kekasihnya membuat Heechul sedikit tersentak kaget. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat mendapati sosok sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya.

"Han," Heechul menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, tepat di depan pintu putih yang masih terbuka. "Bagaimana keadaan bayi itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hangeng justru meraih tangan kanan kekasihnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia tahu meskipun Heechul mencoba terlihat tak terlalu khawatir, binar kecemasan terpancar di mata indah yang selalu ingin ditatapnya itu. Mungkin karena Heechul telah mengenal Kyuhyun sejak lama, sehingga ia menjadi cemas pada keadaan Jino.

"Di mana Gui Xian?"

Mungkin karena terlalu cemas atau apa, Heechul membiarkan saja Hangeng balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi. Tapi aku sudah menghubungi Zhoumi. Katanya—"

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Heechul menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. Laki-laki itu segera mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi menggenggam ponselnya itu dan menemukan nama Zhoumi tertera di layarnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Zhoumi-ya? Bagaimana?"

Hangeng memperhatikan kekasihnya dalam diam. Apapun yang adiknya katakan, pasti itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kerutan kesal yang biasanya selalu menghiasi dahi kekasihnya itu telah kembali. Laki-laki berparas cantik itu berdecak kesal setelah terdiam cukup lama. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apapun sebagai salam, Heechul langsung menyentuh ikon telepon berwarna merah di layar ponselnya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa?"

Heechul menatap kekasihnya cepat sambil menjawab, "Bocah itu. Zhoumi bilang kurang dari lima menit sebelum ia menelepon salah satu pekerja kafe, bocah itu izin keluar bersama seorang pria. Tidak ada pekerja kafe yang tahu ke mana perginya mereka. Aish!"

"Tenanglah, Heenim." Tangan kanan Hangeng terangkat menepuk bahu kekasihnya bermaksud menenangkan.

Laki-laki yang tengah terbalut emosi itu mengendurkan bahunya yang tanpa sadar menegang entah sejak kapan. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya mencoba menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaan bayi itu?"

Hangeng yang lagi-lagi mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama dari kekasihnya tanpa sadar menghela napasnya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah dinding putih di depannya. "Dari pemeriksaan tadi, dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Sekarang justru bayi itu tengah tertidur pulas. Mungkin—tadi ia hanya kelelahan."

Nada penuh keyakinan yang didengarnya membuat Heechul tanpa sadar tersenyum lega. Dalam hati ia merasa senang bahwa firasatnya lagi-lagi salah. "Benarkah? Aish, bayi itu. Percuma aku mengkhawatirkannya—walaupun sedikit. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa dia sama seperti bocah itu, bisanya cuma merepotkan orang lain saja."

Heechul masih sibuk dengan gerutuan-gerutuannya mengenai bocah-tetangganya itu. ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan kekasihnya yang masih terdiam di sampingnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa meskipun dokter muda itu berucap dengan nada meyakinkan, tapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan hal yang sama. Sorot keraguan terpancar jelas di kedua iris dokter kelahiran China itu.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon melajukan Audy hitamnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mata beriris kelam laki-laki itu terus mengikuti arah laju mobil Aston Martin hitam metalik tak jauh di depannya. Tak ada ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah tampan itu, hanya sebuah raut datar yang seolah mencegah orang lain untuk bisa membaca apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini.

Sebenarnya Siwon pun tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari mengantar Kibum saat melihat mobil hitam kakaknya melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Dan entah kenapa tangannya dengan refleks langsung memutar setir mengikuti arah laju mobil kakaknya.

Suatu hal yang jarang melihat Choi Kangta menggunakan Aston Martinnya di malam hari seperti ini. Biasanya, jika kakaknya memiliki urusan dengan pekerjaan—baik itu malam ataupun siang—ia akan selalu menggunakan Mercedes putihnya, mobil yang biasa ia bawa ke universitas. Jika Aston Martin hitamnya sudah keluar dari garasi mobil mereka, berarti kakaknya memiliki urusan lain di luar pekerjaannya.

Urusan yang kali ini Siwon yakini akan berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat dan bersurai madu sedikit ikal.

"_Tidakkah kau pikir mereka hanya saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain, hyung?"_

Ucapan Kibum siang itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya semakin yakin untuk mengikuti diam-diam mobil kakaknya.

—dan ternyata firasatnya benar.

Mobil mewah kakaknya itu sempat berhenti di sebuah kafe di area pertokoan dekat stasiun yang dulunya sering Siwon datangi untuk melihat seorang laki-laki manis bersurai madu yang tengah bernyanyi. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan saat kakaknya keluar dari mobil dan memasuki kafe itu. Saat ia tengah mempertimbangkan untuk ikut masuk ke kafe itu atau tetap menunggu, sang kakak sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari kafe. Hal yang membuat Siwon sempat menahan napasnya adalah saat mendapati seorang laki-laki yang sangat ia kenali ikut keluar dari kafe itu.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas dari mobilnya yang ia parkir tak terlalu jauh dari mobil kakaknya, bagaimana Choi sulung tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu untuk laki-laki berkulit putih pucat yang terlihat ragu. Ia juga tak melewatkan bagaimana laki-laki bersurai cokelat sewarna madu itu sempat menatap cemas ke dalam kafe seakan khawatir akan melewatkan sesuatu sebelum memasuki mobil kakaknya. Dan dengan masuknya si pemilik mobil di kursi kemudi, mobil mewah itu pun melaju meninggalkan area kafe.

Siwon terus mengikuti mobil kakaknya dengan jarak yang rasa cukup aman. Alis tebalnya mengernyit tak suka saat sadar ke arah mana tujuan mobil yang ia buntuti.

Sebuah hotel milik kakeknya.

Putera bungsu Choi Kiho itu mengeram marah saat mobil kakaknya berhenti tepat di depan hotel. Ia melihat dengan jelas saat kakaknya beserta Kyuhyun turun dari mobil itu hampir bersamaan. Tangan kanan Choi sulung itu dengan santainya mengalungi pundak laki-laki bertubuh lebih kecil darinya, sementara tangan kirinya melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada penjaga di depan pintu hotel.

Siwon sempat terdiam di mobilnya yang terhenti tepat di belakang mobil kakaknya. Pikirannya bimbang, antara mengikuti kedua orang itu lebih jauh atau kembali pulang ke rumah. Ia masih terdiam di belakang kemudi saat seorang petugas hotel menghampirinya dan memberitahu bahwa ia menghalangi jalan mobil lain.

Saat mendapati bahwa pemilik mobil itu adalah Siwon—cucu dari pemilik hotel tempatnya bekerja, petugas hotel itu segera membungkuk sambil mengucapkan salam yang semakin merusak mood seorang Choi Siwon. Akhirnya setelah merasa percuma berdiam diri di sana, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Audi hitamnya. Dilemparkannya kunci mobil miliknya pada petugas yang masih memasang wajah terlalu ramah padanya.

Dan dengan wajah yang kembali tanpa ekspresi—yang ia pelajari dari Kibum bagaimana melakukannya—Choi Siwon melangkah dengan pasti memasuki hotel milik kakeknya itu. Mengikuti dua orang laki-laki yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya seakan membeku saking dinginnya.

Sejak awal kesepakatan yang terjalin diantara mereka berdua, Kyuhyun sudah sadar bahwa suatu saat ia akan mengalami hal ini. Cepat ataupun lambat. Tapi ia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka akan secepat ini. Mereka bahkan baru kenal kurang dari dua minggu yang lalu.

Inikah saatnya ia menyerahkan dirinya? Menyerah... tanpa perlawanan? Bagaimanapun, harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki terus meneriakkan penolakan di kepalanya. Tapi mulutnya tetap bungkam saat ingatan mengenai kesepakatan mereka seminggu yang lalu kembali berputar di benaknya.

Ia harus menerima akibat dari perbuatan nekatnya. Lagipula, ia seorang laki-laki, kan? Melakukan hal seperti 'itu' beberapa kali tidak akan membuatnya hamil... kan?

Langkah kaki jenjangnya tanpa sadar terhenti saat memikirkan hal itu.

Benar. Ia seorang laki-laki. Tidak mungkin ia bisa hamil. Berulang kali ia ulang kalimat itu di kepalanya seakan memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun wajah polos seorang bayi berusia empat belas bulan terbayang di pikirannya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Choi Kangta yang menyadari laki-laki yang sejak tadi mengikutinya terdiam beberapa langkah di belakangnya berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dapat ia lihat laki-laki bersurai madu itu tengah menunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya. Meski ia tak melihat matanya karena tertutupi surai madu ikalnya, Choi Kangta tahu bahwa laki-laki itu sedang merasa ketakutan sekarang. Lihat saja kedua tangannya yang tergenggam erat dan bergetar samar itu. Tapi seperti biasa, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ada apa, _Dear_? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat menyadari laki-laki yang tadi 'mengajak'nya pergi meninggalkan kafe sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Laki-laki bersurai madu itu refleks melangkah mundur mencari jarak yang menurutnya aman dari sang sulung Choi. Dari jarak sedekat tadi, samar ia mencium bau alkohol dari napas Kangta. Dan hal itu sama sekali tak membantunya mengurangi rasa kalut yang melandanya.

"Eum, ani. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Bohong. Choi Kangta mengetahui hal itu, tapi lagi-lagi ia memilih tak peduli. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung awalnya, lalu tersadar saat menoleh ke depan dan mendapati beberapa langkah di depannya terdapat pintu putih dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit pada bingkainya. Kamar yang akan mereka pakai malam ini.

Laki-laki bersurai madu itu meneguk ludahnya berat. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar samar saat membayangkan apa yang akan dialaminya beberapa waktu ke depan.

_Semoga setelah malam ini aku masih baik-baik saja_, doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat tangan Kangta yang sudah memasuki kemeja _baby blue_-nya membelai perut ratanya. Perasaan takut itu kembali mendatanginya, membuat perutnya bergejolak merasa mual. Kedua lengannya yang ia kalungkan ke pundak kokoh si sulung Choi saling bertaut tak kalah eratnya.

Sementara Kangta hanya memperhatikan ekspresi takut laki-laki yang terbaring di bawahnya itu dengan wajah datarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu. Ia sedari tadi hanya terus mengelus tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun dalam diam, seakan tengah menikmati berbagai ekspresi tak nyaman yang laki-laki itu tampilkan di wajahnya.

"_Open your eyes, Dear_."

Tak bisa menolak, Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tak mungkin menolak permintaan—perintah—dari laki-laki di atasnya itu. Meskipun ia menyesal di detik berikutnya saat mendapati sepasang obsidian tengah menatapnya intens. Mata yang identik dengan sosok laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan wajah tak senang saat ia pertama kali bertamu ke rumah dua bersaudara Choi.

Oh, tidak. Kenapa ia justru teringat si bungsu Choi saat ia tengah bersama sang kakak?

Perlakuan Kangta pada tubuhnya semakin berani. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati napas hangat berbau alkohol—meskipun hanya tercium samar—menerpa kulit wajahnya. Wajah tanpa ekspresi dari laki-laki yang tengah mengecup pipinya itu ikut andil dalam memperdalam kernyitan di dahinya.

Dua sosok yang masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap mereka itu masih sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka—yang di atas sibuk mengelus tiap lekuk tubuh laki-laki di bawahnya sedangkan yang di bawah sibuk menahan gejolak tak nyaman di perutnya—saat sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu ruangan yang mereka tempati. Hanya suara gesekan samar, yang anehnya bisa di dengar jelas oleh laki-laki yang lebih tua di sana.

Choi Kangta menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah pintu putih yang masih tertutup rapat. Di sana ia melihatnya. Dari celah pintu yang menghantarkan sedikit cahaya ke ruangan remang itu, ia dapat melihat sebuah bayangan yang berkerak mendekat. Tepat menuju pintu yang membatasi ruangan remang yang ia—mereka—tempati dengan ruang lain dari kamar hotel mewah itu.

"Ada apa?"

Bisikan lirih dari laki-laki di bawahnya menyadarkan Kangta bahwa dirinya masih berada di atas tubuh Cho Kyuhyun, dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih berada di bawah kemeja laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

"_Nothing_, _Dear_."

Cho Kyuhyun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, kali ini karena heran. Meski ruangan mereka hanya mendapat pencahayaan seadanya dari lampu tidur di meja nakas tepat di samping kasur king size yang mereka tempati, tapi samar-samar ia bisa melihat sudut bibir laki-laki di atasnya terangkat sebelah. Menampilkan sebuah seringai yang mungkin jika di lihat para mahasiswi—dan mungkin beberapa mahasiswa—di kampusnya akan membuat mereka menjerit histeris. Terutama bagi yang mengidolakan rektor muda mereka itu.

Pergerakan Kangta berikutnya membuat Kyuhyun kembali menahan napasnya. Saat jemari tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Tak ada yang dilakukan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu selain mati-matian menggerakkan tangannya yang kaku untuk kembali melingkari bahu kokoh si sulung Choi. Ia tak berani memejamkan matanya, masih teringat pada perkataan—perintah—laki-laki di atasnya.

Brak!

Tepat saat kancing terakhir dari kemeja Kyuhyun terbuka memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya, terbuka pulalah pintu putih tak jauh dari tempat kedua laki-laki itu terbaring bertindihan. Masih dalam posisinya, Kyuhyun yang kaget menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati pintu yang telah terbuka lebar dengan seorang laki-laki berdiri di sana. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah laki-laki itu karena sosoknya yang membelakangi cahaya.

"Apa yang—!" bentakan dari mulut Choi Kangta tertahan di ujung lidahnya saat sosok yang berdiri di pintu kamar itu berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ia dan Kyuhyun tempati. Belum sempat ia cegah, kedua lengan kekar sosok itu menarik paksa tangannya yang masih berdiam di atas dada polos Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang Hyung lakukan?"

Pertanyaan berbalut bentakan dari adiknya itu membuat Kangta mengerutkan dahinya tak senang. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Menggeram pelan saat mencium bau alkohol dari napas hyung-nya, Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki lain di ruangan itu. Cho Kyuhyun tampak tengah mengancingkan kemejanya yang berantakan. Meski ruangan itu cukup remang hanya diterangi lampu tidur, Siwon dapat melihat jelas jemari Kyuhyun yang gemetar. Membuat bungsu Choi itu berdecih kesal dan kembali menatap hyungnya.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan pihak universitas jika ada yang melihat kalian berdua di hotel ini? Apalagi dengan kondisimu yang mabuk seperti ini."

Desisan adiknya itu membuat Kangta terkekeh geli. Ditepisnya tangan Siwon yang masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan bawa-bawa nama universitas, Siwon-ah. Kau tahu aku tidak seceroboh itu. Dan lagi—" Didekatkan bibirnya ke telinga adiknya saat ia kembali melanjutkan dengan suara rendah. "—aku tidak mabuk."

Siwon sempat bergidik tak nyaman saat merasakan napas panas hyung-nya yang menerpa telinganya. Didorongnya tubuh putera sulung Choi itu sementara ia sendiri mundur selangkah. Posisi tadi terlalu aneh baginya yang mulai merasa asing dengan hyung-nya sendiri itu.

"Kau mabuk," Siwon menyipitkan matanya tajam saat mengatakan itu. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang telah selesai merapikan pakaiannya dan menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut. "Dan tidak seharusnya seorang rektor menghabiskan malam dengan mahasiswanya di sebuah hotel dalam keadaan mabuk."

Siwon merutuki alasan yang ia pakai. Telinganya sendiri pun ucapannya terdengar konyol. Tapi ia mengacuhkan saja saat hyungnya menertawakan ucapannya.

"Peraturan dari mana memangnya itu?"

Decihan pelan dikeluarkan Siwon saat menyadari ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Kakinya melangkah kembali mendekati ranjang dan tangannya terulur mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Setidaknya buat sendiri peraturan itu di kepalamu jika kau masih menghormati haraboeji—" Jeda sejenak saat Siwon beralih menatap Kangta tepat pada matanya. "—dan aboeji."

Siwon menyentakkan tangannya pelan membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengikutinya melangkah keluar dari kamar minim pencahayaan itu. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu sempat menoleh pada Kangta sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu. Dan ia mendapati rektor universitas barunya itu tengah tertunduk dalam sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

Sunyi mendominasi dalam Audi hitam yang terhenti di pelataran sebuah apartemen berlantai sebelas. Kedua laki-laki yang berada di dalamnya hanya saling diam tanpa ada satupun yang berniat memecah kesunyian.

Sebenarnya ada. Cho Kyuhyun sejak tadi ingin sekali menanyakan pada putera bungsu Choi itu dari mana ia tahu alamat apartemennya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun memberitahukan alamatnya pada Siwon ataupun Kangta. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin berpikiran buruk mengenai hal itu.

"Cheogi—"

"Mwo—"

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya saat tanpa sengaja ia dan Siwon berbicara dalam waktu bersamaan. Laki-laki itu memperhatikan dalam diam saat Siwon mengusap tengkuknya sebentar sebelum menatapnya.

"Kau duluan."

Dipersilahkan seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tersanjung. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun diperlakukan secara gentle seperti itu. Meskipun yang dilakukan Choi bungsu itu hanya hal kecil, tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa perasaannya menghangat. Apalagi ditatap dengan tatapan intens yang seakan hanya tertuju padanya itu.

Kyuhyun membersihkan tenggorokannya yang mendadak terasa kering itu sebelum membalas tatapan Siwon tepat di mata. "Darimana kau tahu alamat apartemenku, Siwon-ssi?"

Entah karena efek lampu dari luar mobil yang berpendar redup atau matanya yang salah lihat, Kyuhyun seakan mendapati ada kilat aneh di mata kelam Siwon. Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun masih terus menatap penuh tanya pada mata beriris obsidian itu saat Siwon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya menjawab dalam suara yang—entah kenapa—justru terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut saat mendengar jawaban yang tidak memuaskannya itu. Tapi ia memilih untuk diam saat dilihatnya laki-laki di hadapannya itu kembali ingin melanjutkan.

"Giliranku," Kyuhyun dapat melihat raut wajah laki-laki yang duduk di belakang kemudi itu berubah serius dengan tatapan yang seakan menahannya agar tak dapat berpaling ke manapun. "Apa yang mahasiswa baru sepertimu lakukan—di sebuah hotel—pada malam hari—bersama rektor universitas barumu—yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk,hm?"

Terdiam, laki-laki yang mendapat pertanyaan penuh penekanan itu hanya mampu menatap tak percaya laki-laki yang bertanya. Ia masih menanyakan hal itu? Sekarang? Ada apa dengan putera bungsu keluarga Choi yang biasanya tak peduli padanya itu?

"Apa maksud—" Kyuhyun merasakan otaknya membeku sesaat. Dari semua kunjungannya ke kediaman dua bersaudara Choi, kenapa baru kali ini Choi Siwon menunjukkan rasa keberatannya? "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku sering berkunjung ke kamar kakakmu, kan? Kenapa baru sekarang kau membahas hubungan kami?"

'Apa dia mulai merasa keberatan dengan keberadaanku? Apa dia menginginkan aku menjauh dari kehidupannya—dan hyungnya?' Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa cemas saat pemikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya.

'Karena selama ini mataku belum terbuka pada kenyataan!' Ingin sekali rasanya Siwon menyerukan hal itu. Dirinya memang baru menyadari pentingnya tindakan yang ia ambil untuk melibatkan dirinya dalam—ugh—hubungan kakaknya dengan laki-laki di hadapannya ini setelah percakapannya dengan Kibum tadi sore. Selama ini ia terlalu pasif, sudah saatnya ia ikut aktif dan merebut kembali apa yang—seharusnya—menjadi miliknya.

"Tindakan kalian malam ini sudah kelewat batas. Tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa memilih hotel kakekku adalah pilihan terburuk? Banyak sekali orang-orang kakekku yang berada di sana dan bisa saja di antara mereka juga merupakan orang dari universitas. Kalian pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika kakekku atau pihak universitas mengetahui apa yang kalian lakukan?"

'Begitukah?' Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata kelam Siwon yang masih menatapnya. Sebuah perasaan asing yang tak ia ketahui apa merasuk ke dadanya. Membuatnya merasakan sesak yang aneh. 'Kukira yang menjadi masalah di sini adalah 'hubungan' di antara kami. Ternyata ia hanya mempermasalahkan tempat—'

"Dan lagi," Kali ini giliran Siwon yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan, membuat kedua laki-laki itu duduk di kursinya masing-masing tanpa melihat satu sama lain. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan bersama hyungku di kamarnya?"

Pertanyaan bernada sindiran itu berhasil memancing Kyuhyun kembali menatap ke arah Siwon. Sementara laki-laki bersurai hitam itu terus mengarahkan iris obsidiannya pada kemudi mobilnya, seakan-akan benda bulat itu lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Awalnya aku memang mengira kalian melakukan sesuatu seperti di hotel tadi saat kalian mengurung diri di kamarnya," Jeda sejenak saat kilasan pemandangan yang ia lihat di hotel tadi menyerbu otaknya, tapi segera ia tepis saat pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. "Tapi mana mungkin kalian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak sambil membawa bayi, kan?"

Seolah baru mendengar bahwa Jino baru saja mengobrol dengan orang Amerika, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan aneh. Benaknya mulai memikirkan berbagai spekulasi mengenai laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Mengenai Choi Siwon yang tampak sempurna di penampilan, tapi bermasalah di pengalaman.

Apa salahnya membawa bayi berumur empat belas bulan saat sedang—

"Meskipun kamar hyungku kedap suara sehingga apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana tak akan diketahui orang luar, tetap saja ada seorang bayi di dalamnya. Bayi itu pasti akan menangis jika merasa terganggu oleh suara-suara aneh yang di dengarnya."

Panas dirasakan Kyuhyun di wajahnya saat ia merasakan aliran darahnya berlomba-lomba untuk menuju salah satu anggota tubuhnya itu. Ucapan Choi bungsu ini terlalu frontal. Mau tak mau membuatnya kembali teringat apa-apa saja yang terjadi di dalam kamar Choi sulung saat mereka hanya berdua—bertiga dengan Jino—saja. Memang tak seekstrim apa yang baru saja **hampir** dilakukannya bersama Kangta di hotel tadi. Hanya saja—

"Karena itu, aku juga ingin menanyakan hal ini." Siwon akhirnya menoleh untuk menatap laki-laki di sampingnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini di dalam kamar hyungku?"

'Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu?' Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menjawab dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi ia lebih memilih tidak menanyakannya. Karena menurutnya apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Choi Kangta tak ada hubungannya dengan Choi Siwon. Biarlah putera bungsu Choi itu menganggap selama ini ia tak melakukan apa-apa dengan Choi sulung di kamarnya.

Lagipula meskipun seandainya Kyuhyun tidak terikat janji untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari orang lain sekalipun, ia tetap ragu dirinya sanggup mengatakan apa yang selama ini Choi Kangta lakukan padanya. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja mampu membuat perutnya kembali merasa mual.

Memilih tak menjawab, Kyuhyun hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke depan. Tangannya terangkat untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang masih terpasang di kursinya. Setelah selesai baru laki-laki itu menoleh untuk menatap Siwon yang masih menatapnya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Gantian Siwon yang mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar jawaban yang—sangat—tidak memuaskan itu. Ia baru saja akan mendesak Kyuhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya saat matanya menangkap sebuah binar tak menyenangkan di mata beriris sewarna karamel itu.

"Selamat malam. Dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Siwon-ssi."

Bahkan Siwon masih terdiam di posisinya saat sosok bersurai ikal itu keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah menjauhinya. Perlahan kedua tangannya yang masih berada di atas setir itu mengepal erat. Matanya menutup seiring desisan kesal yang meluncur dari bibir jokernya.

Awalnya Siwon bersyukur tadi sore ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini di rumahnya pada seorang Kim Kibum. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan mungkin menyadari keganjilan yang ditunjukkan kakaknya dan laki-laki yang telah mencuri perhatiannya ini. Dan ia sempat berharap bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun dan hyungnya hanya melakukan pembicaraan biasa di kamarnya. Harapan yang terlalu naif memang. Tapi, apa salahnya ia berharap?

Sayangnya Siwon harus menerima kenyataan bahwa harapannya hanya menjadi harapan kosong. Karena Siwon yakin tadi ia mendapati sedikit binar frustasi yang tampak di manik karamel Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan mobilnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau membuatku gila."

.

.

.

"Pergi ke mana saja kau, Bocah Tengik?"

Cho Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan mendapatkan 'salam selamat datang' dengan begitu sinisnya dari tetangga barunya itu. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri saat Kim Heechul melangkah mendekatinya sambil menggendong seorang bayi yang sepertinya tengah tertidur. Suatu misteri baginya kenapa bayi itu masih bisa tidur nyenyak di gendongan Heechul yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang pekat.

"Anakmu sakit dan kau bepergian tanpa kabar seperti itu? Di mana pikiran—"

"Jino sakit?"

Sebuah dengusan menjawab pertanyaan bernada cemas yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu mengambil alih bayi di gendongan Heechul dan mengamati wajah damai bocah polos itu. Telapak tangannya terangkat menyentuh dahi Jino yang suhunya terasa normal di telapak tangannya.

"Tadi. Sekarang dia tidak apa-apa."

Helaan napas lega dari tetangganya itu membuat Heechul kembali mendengus. "Berterima kasihlah padaku. Kau tidak tahu betapa repotnya aku mencoba menghubungi ponselmu yang tidak pernah bisa terhubung itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendapati wajah cantik tetangganya itu mengerut kesal. Meski terlihat tak peduli, tapi ia tahu bahwa Heechul adalah laki-laki yang baik. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan noonanya dulu.

"Terima kasih, hyung."

Heechul terpaku di tempatnya berdiri saat mendengar ucapan bernada tulus itu. Ia bergegas berbalik menuju pintu apartemennya agar Kyuhyun tak dapat melihat wajahnya. "Huh, merepotkan saja."

Laki-laki berwajah cantik itu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi langsung membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk lalu menutup pintu dengan debuman kuat. Meninggalkan tetangganya di luar bersama bayi laki-laki di gendongannya. Kim Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kayu itu setelah menguncinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hah, dasar bocah tengik menyebalkan." Heechul menghela napas berat. Tatapannya beralih pada meja di depan TV-nya yang di atasnya masih terdapat piring berisi cheese cake dan peralatan teh yang sebelumnya ia sajikan untuk kekasihnya. Ia kembali menghela napas saat teringat pada dokter keturunan China itu.

Hangeng tadi hanya mengantarnya pulang dari rumah sakit sebatas lobby depan saja. Laki-laki China itu langsung pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakit tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya, membuat Heechul sedikit banyak merasa aneh dengan sikapnya itu. Tidak biasanya ia berada di rumah sakit hingga larut malam seperti ini.

"Hah, dasar dokter China menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Pagi datang menjemput malam, lalu berganti menjadi siang. Matahari bersinar malu-malu dibalik tebalnya awan yang menggantung di langit biru. Mendung yang biasa terjadi di awal musim dingin seperti sekarang. Semilir angin dingin terkadang berhembus menyapa kulit orang-orang yang dilaluinya.

Termasuk seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan kemeja soft pink lengan pendek yang dipadukan dengan sweater tebal berbahan wol berwarna krem. Laki-laki bersurai pirang platina itu tengah melangkahkan kaki di trotoar jalan tak jauh dari sebuah perempatan. Langkah kakinya terhenti tak lama kemudian saat dirinya tiba di depan sebuah pagar berwarna-warni yang mengelilingi sebuah bangunan berwarna cerah dengan halaman yang luas.

Pagar yang hanya setinggi dada orang dewasa itu memudahkannya untuk melihat palang besar yang terbuat dari semen bertuliskan "Fishy Day Care". Sebuah senyum geli terbentuk di bibir berbentuk 'm'nya saat mendapati berbagai gambar hewan laut menghiasi palang berwarna cerah itu.

"Ah, Sungmin-ah!"

Sebuah seruan yang memanggil namanya itu berhasil membuat laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menoleh ke arah pintu kaca bangunan yang ia amati itu. Sebuah senyum kembali merekah di bibirnya saat mengenali laki-laki bertubuh tambun yang memanggilnya. Tangannya terangkat membuka pintu pagar di depannya lalu melangkah masuk setelah kembali menutupnya.

"Shindong hyung, annyeong!"

Sungmin memperhatikan saat laki-laki tambun itu tampak kerepotan melarang seorang bocah laki-laki yang sepertinya ingin bermain keluar ruangan.

"Tumben kau kemari, Sungmin-ah—ah! Jangan menarik celana hyung seperti itu, Baekkie-ya."

Sungmin terkekeh geli sebelum membungkuk dan dengan mudahnya menggendong anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya baru berumur empat tahun itu. Terlihat tak ada penolakan. Mungkin anak kecil itu tidak menaruh curiga apapun pada laki-laki berwajah aegyo yang tidak dikenalinya sama sekali itu.

"Aigoo, siapa namamu, adik kecil?"

"Byun Baekhyun-ieyo," Jawaban bernada polos itu membuat Sungmin tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi gembil anak itu gemas.

"Di luar sedang dingin, Baekkie-ya. Mainnya di dalam saja, ne?"

Shindong menahan senyum sambil pura-pura merengut saat bocah cilik itu mengangguk dengan imutnya. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti Sungmin yang mulai memasuki ruangan lainnya. "Aigoo, nampaknya keluarga Lee memang berbakat menghadapi anak kecil."

Pujian terselubung itu membuat Sungmin tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia kembali membungkuk menurunkan Baekhyun yang langsung berlari mendatangi beberapa anak laki-laki lain yang tengah berkumpul di tengah ruangan.

"Donghae di mana, hyung?"

Shindong berbalik menuju seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya tengah kesulitan mengambil boneka beruang dari tumpukan mainan di sudut ruangan. "Ada di ruang bayi, sedang menidurkan Jino. Langsung saja temui di di sana. Kau tahu tempatnya, kan?"

"Jino? Siapa itu?"

Tak mendapati jawaban membuat Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati Shindong tengah sibuk merapikan tumpukan mainan di sudut ruangan. Laki-laki bersurai pirang platina itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum kembali berbalik menuju ruangan bayi yang di katakan Shindong.

"Igogoboh?"

"Igo? Ini namanya katak, Jino-ya. Gaeguri."

"Gugugih!"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis saat mendapati Donghae tengah berbaring di sebuah kasur lipat bersama bayi laki-laki bersurai cokelat. Di tangannya terdapat mainan karet berbentuk katak hijau.

"Ah, Sungmin hyung!" Donghae yang menyadari keberadaan Sungmin di ruangan itu langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Di sebelahnya bayi laki-laki itu ikut bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Kapan hyung datang?"

"Baru saja," Sungmin mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Donghae dan bayi itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mencubit gemas bayi laki-laki yang posisi duduknya tampak menggemaskan itu, tapi berakhir dengan kegagalan saat si bayi tiba-tiba langsung merangkak ke pangkuan Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat wajah cemberut hyungnya yang baru saja ditolak anak kecil itu hanya terkekeh geli. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di tempat penitipan bayi ini bahwa Jino—bayi yang tengah duduk dipangkuannya saat ini—hanya mau bermain dan berinteraksi dengan Donghae saja. Entah karena apa.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kemari, hyung? Tumben sekali kau mampir tanpa memberi tahu."

Pertanyaan dari adiknya itu membuat Sungmin teringat tujuannya datang kemari. Ditegakkannya posisi duduknya yang masih mencondong ke arah bayi laki-laki di pangkuan Donghae tadi duduk. Tatapan matanya berubah serius saat menatap tepat ke mata beriris kelam milik adiknya.

"Ini tentang Lee Sora,"

Donghae terhenyak di posisinya. Dengan napas tertahan, ia menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi kaku yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat kedua tangan bayi yang masih berada di pangkuannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Err, A-annyeong? /sendal melayang/ /ngehindar/

Umm, sudah berapa lama saya tidak update? Dua hari? Tiga hari? A-ah iya-iya-iya! Dua bulan! Saya ngaku! Jangan timpuk saya pake itu!

Huff, saya akui ini emang keteledoran saya sebagai penulis. Harusnya saya bisa lebih bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang sudah saya mulai (bahasanya ==")

Gak ada alasan yang bisa saya sampaikan untuk membela diri, karena jujur saya sempat menelantarkan fic ini hanya karena alasan mager. Saya gak akan menyebutnya sebagai WB, karena saya belum merasa diri saya adalah seorang 'penulis' yang pantas merasakan apa itu WB. Saya masih ijo di dunia ff, bahkan ini ff yaoi pertama saya. Karena itu, dengan bangganya saya katakan bahwa satu-satunya alasan fic ini lama apdet hanyalah karena 'males gerak'. #plakk /sendal melayang season 2/

Hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan sebagai pembelaan diri (?). Untuk ke depannya saya usahakan akan update teratur dan tidak kelamaan seperti ini /bow/. Meskipun saya gak janji #plakk /sendal melayang season 3/

Selanjutnya, saatnya saya membalas review yang masuk di chap 2, maaf saya gak balas review pada chap prolog dan chap 1 /bow/. Soalnya saya bingung gimana jawabnya, udah kelamaan sih /grin/. Yang akun ataupun anon, semua saya balas di sini ya /biar lebih praktis :p/

.

: sebenarnya Jino itu anaknya Kyumom ama uncleBum :3 #plakk /ditabok Kyumom/ /di-glare Wondad/. E-eh, gak kok. Sebenarnya dia anak kita #buagh /dilempar bambu kuning/. Tehee~ kalo mau tau simak aja terus ceritanya, ya~ /smirk/ Makasih sudah review~

**wonkyufa** : iya, Jino sakit~ /nangis buaya/ /dilempar buaya asli/. Ah, hubungan Kyumom ama Om Kangta? Hm, apakah cerita di atas sudah membuat penasarannya hilang? Atau malah makin nambah? Tehee~ emang itu tujuan saya /dilempar kulkas/ Masalah si Jino anak siapa... tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya yah~ /kabur sebelum dilempar yang lain/ Makasih udah review~

**2143** : ML itu apa yah~? /sok polos/ /dilempar ranjang/. Kyumom di cerita ini masih polos kok belum pernah gitu-gituan /kedip-kedip mencurigakan/ #plakk. Misteri? Padahal saya gak ada niat bikin cerita misteri loh /senyum sok polos/. Kalo masalah Jino, apakah cerita di atas udah ngejawab pertanyaan anda? Kalo belum, hmm, tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya ya~ Makasih udah review~

**kimfida62** : Jino? Dia gak kenapa-napa kok. Masih tetap unyu kayak saya :p /dilempar suntikan Han gege/. Bercanda kok~ si jino itu sakit loh, parah lagi~ /spoiler/ /tapi bo'ong/ /smirk/. Tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya ya... makasih review nya~

**poppokyu** : gak paham? Ah~ maklumilah saya yang belum bisa bercerita dengan baik dan benar ini /nangis dipelukan Kyumom/. Apakah chap ini sudah mengurangi rasa penasaran anda? Misterinya udah gak terlalu banyak, kan? /nyengir/ Dan... Maaaaf DX saya apdetnya kelamaan. Sekali lagi maaf! Saya usahakan ke depannya gak akan selama ini. Tapi gak janji :p #plakk Trus... makasih udah review~

**rikha-chan** : Kyumom emang gak mungkin kayak gitu, kok~ tenang aja. Kyumom adalah ibu yang baik (?). Jino nya gak kenapa-napa kok. Cuma dia nya sakit :( kasihan deh /usap air mata buaya/ Makasih udah review~

**iloyalty1** : apa? Jino gak bisa ngeliat? Kok bisa? #plakk. Maafkan deskripsi saya yang aneh sehingga bikin anda salah paham /bow/. Sebenarnya di chap sebelumnya dia tuh bisa ngeliat Heenim dan Han gege, tapi pikirannya itu malah ke saya, jadinya dia kayak orang nerawang gitu /ngehindar dari serbuan pisau melayang/. Pokoknya gitu deh maksudnya /gak jelas/. Ini udah lanjut, kan? Makasih review nya~

**Cho-I Eun-ya** : saya suka cara berpikir anda yang kritis itu! :D /koala hug/ Hm, anda benar. Gimana nasibnya Kyu kalo si Jino malah sakit? Huff. Saya juga gak yakin Hangeng ama Zhoumi bakal sebaik itu mau bayarin biaya rumah sakitnya /sigh/. Eh, tapi kok rasanya bagus juga kalo seandainya cerita ini saya bikin jadi MiXian atau GengKyu /ngebayangin/ /smirk/. Makasih udah review~

**elissiwon** : Eiits... belum tentu loh Kyu itu bukan orang kaya /smirk/. Appanya kan punya lembaga pendidikan di Taiwan, eommanya punya cafe di Korea, noonanya kuliah di Austria, dia nya anggota boyband terkenal di seluruh dunia. Kurang kaya apa coba? #plakk /itu Kyuhyun yang di dunia nyata woii/. Tehee~ Makasih udah bilang keren. Saya emang keren, kok. /sisir rambut pake jari/ #plakk /yang keren ceritanya woii/. Makasih juga udah review~

**vira** : saya ibunya Jino /smirk/. Dan Kyumom ibunya saya /grin/ #plakk. Kyumom ama Om Kangta gak pacaran kok /ngelirik adegan di kamar hotel/, serius, mereka gak pacaran kok /smirk/. Dan selamat, doa anda terkabulkan! Liat aja tuh, Kyumom ama Wondad udah deket, satu mobil malah #plakk /maksudnya bukan deket yg gituan woii/ Tehee~ Makasih udah review~

**NaraKim** : hahaha... kayaknya Heenim gak segitunya deh sampe tega ngeracunin Jino /grin/. Appanya Jino bukan Kangta, tapi Hangeng #buagh /dibanting Heenim/. Hidup Kyumom emang sulit. Hidup saya pun juga sulit #plakk. Tapi sesulit apapun hidupnya, Kyumom pasti tabah kok. Kan ada Wondad /kedip-kedip ke Wondad/ #wush /ngehindar dari psp melayang/. Makasih udah bersedia review~

**kiki kyujunmyun** : gak ngerti? Bingung? Hiks, berarti cerita saya aneh ya? /pundung di pojokan/ /bangkit lagi/ Yosh, saya akan berusaha agar ke depannya anda gak bingung dan ngerti sama jalan cerita saya. Mohon dukungannya~. Dan terima kasih masih mau nungguin cerita gak jelas bin nista ini /usap mata/. Makasih juga udah mau review~

**lemontea** : iya, Jino sakit :( Tapi entah kenapa saya suka dia sakit :3 /ditendang/. Heenim emang selalu tak terduga :D Nantikan terus aksinya(?) ya~. Err, makasih udah bilang ceritanya menarik... jadi malu nih /sisir rambut pake jari/ /dilempar sisir(?)/. Huwaaa maafkan saya update nya leleeet DX. Saya usahakan ke depannya bakalan asap kok :D Makasih review nya~

**vira** (apakah vira ini sama dengan 'vira' yang review sebelumnya? O.o) : saya suka baca analisis anda :D Untuk masalah janda atau duda... err, kayaknya Kyu belum pernah bikin buku nikah deh /smirk/ /ngehindar dari lemparan kaset game/. Anda penasaran? Sama, saya pun juga #plakk. Tunggu terus lanjutan ceritanya untuk mengurangi penasaran anda :D Makasih udah review~

**ratnasparkyu** : Jino gak kenapa-napa, cuma sakit kok, dan itu lumayan gak parah, jadi dia gak apa-apa #plakk /gak jelas/ /abaikan/. Banyak misteri? Apakah di chap ini misterinya udah berkurang? Kalo belum, nantikan terus lanjutannya~ :D Tehee~ Makasih udah review~

**Rhea Cho** : Wondad emang keduluan ama Om Kangta :( Salah sendiri kenapa lelet #plakk. Penasaran? Jino emang anaknya Kyumom kok, gak percaya tanya aja ama Jinonya sendiri /grin/. Saya minta maaf karena update nya lamaaaa banget. Meskipun belum memecahkan rekor author yang lain sih #plakk. Akan saya usahakan ke depannya akan update cepat, tapi gak janji ya /wink/ /dilempar pisau perak/. Makasih udah review~

**evil kyu** : "Appanya" dong, kan Kyumom itu cowok /nyengir/. Trus kata Wondad, gak masalah dia kalah "start", yang penting dia yang menang pas di "finish" /smirk/ Err, untuk wonkyu momentnya... apakah yang di atas sana sudah cukup? Belum? Tunggu aja chap lainnya kalo gitu /smirk/ /digeplak/. Bakal ada masanya wonkyu moment bertebaran :3 Makasih udah mau review~

**choviaa** : hubungan Kyumom ama Om Kangta udah terjawab kan di atas sana? Belum? Kalo belum tunggu aja terus chap berikutnya /smirk/. Kalo masalah Jino, sebenarnya dia anak Kyumom ama uncleUmin #buagh /dilempar kelinci(?)/. Tunggu aja terus kelanjutan ceritanya ya~ Makasih udah bersedia me-review cerita ini~

**LittleELF** : Anda senang saya pun puas (?) :D Jino gak kerasukaaaan DX Aish dasar Heenim sembarangan ngomong aja tuh. Kata Wondad, Kyumom tuh bukan setan, tapi malaikat hatinya :3 /oke, saya tau ini cheesy abis =="/ Dan kenapa semua orang penasarannya ama hubungan Kyumom ama Om Kangta? Kenapa gak penasaran sama hubungan saya ama Wondad? #buagh /dilempar trisula/ /tewas/ Ma-makasih udah review~

**kyu** : ini udah lanjut :3 Makasih udah bilang bagus. Apakah chap ini masih membuat anda bingung? Semoga tidak. Ayo kita bongkar rahasianya dengan top white ko— /dibekap/ Ehm, makasih udah mau nungguin cerita gak jelas ini /usap mata/. Makasih udah review~

**MinGyuTae00** : ya bisa dong, kan saya authornya :3 /dilempar setrikaan panas/. Hubungan Kangta ama Kyu... emm, silahkan cari tahu sendiri /wink/ Tehee~ Maaf update nya lamaaaa banget. Saya usahain kedepannya bakal cepet deh, tapi gak janji loh ya /wink again/ /digeplak/. Makasih udah mau review~

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, follow, ataupun favorite cerita ini /lambai-lambai/. Review kalian lah yang menjadi faktor utama saya bersemangat melanjutkan fic ini.

Always Thanks to:

Cho-I Eun-ya | Izca RizcassieYJ | MilaShalala | Okta1004| ShixieL | demikyu | dianhae | elissiwon | kimfida62 | missjelek | poppokyu |rikha-chan | wonkyufa | baby kyumin shipper | | **shin min hyo** | **ratnasparkyu** |** evil kyu** | **vira** | | **Rhea cho** | **dee** | **Shin jira** | artaulinata |** choviaa** | **shakyu** | **lemontea** | iloyalty1 |** NaraKim** | **Wonkyuxx** | **LittleELF** | 2143 | **vira** | **kiki kyujunmyun** | **kyu** | **MinGyuTae00 | **AND ALL AWESOME READERS :D

(yang di underline berarti yang pake akun, kalo di bold berarti nggak ^^)

ALWAYS THANKS FOR YOUR READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVE THIS ABSURD STORY. I AM NOTHING WITHOUT YOU, GUYS :D

.

Regards,

**Choi Moon Gyu**


End file.
